


[授权翻译]Let's Go Break the Law One More Time

by CNcnwww



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, White Collar Crime, artist!Valjean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNcnwww/pseuds/CNcnwww
Summary: 盗窃，造假，便利贴上的挑衅，以及一场持续燃烧了几十年的战火。自从冉阿让在第一次被捕后被释放以来，已经在逃了几乎十年，而他是沙威探长最烦的对象没有之一。后来冉阿让闯进他的公寓给了他一幅画。再后来他不停地闯进他的公寓，在他的冰箱上贴便利贴，在他的咖啡桌上留下礼物（沙威一有机会就立马丢掉）。再后来沙威就不知该对此作何感想了。沙威恨死了自己的生活，也恨死了艺术，但他最恨的还是冉阿让。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Go Break the Law One More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555023) by [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran). 



沙威不懂艺术。

理论上来说，是的，他能够欣赏一位艺术家用精致的线条和颜色将一个瞬间定格在画布上的技巧。是的，他完全明白复刻与描绘一张面孔的能力是多么实用，但他并不真的懂艺术。从来没有一幅画作能吸引他一秒以上的注意力，或让他感觉胸腔中翻滚着强烈的情绪什么的。不，沙威早把这种对艺术的欣赏力留给别人了。事实上，多年以来，沙威一直觉得自己恨透了艺术。

—

“放下那幅伦勃朗，双手抱头！”

那个贼完全没有照做，反而拐了个弯跑了，沙威怒骂着紧追其后。他感觉他认识这个贼，而且，在攀升的怒气中，他知道自己今晚是抓不住那家伙的。那宽阔的肩膀和一闪而过的白发证实了他的猜想，他狂躁地将牙咬得格格作响。

最终确实如此。经过了一番从私人画廊到城市小巷的徒劳追逐后，沙威还是在一处本是死胡同的地方失去了他的踪迹。

“混蛋。”沙威骂道，终于选择了放弃，靠在墙上平复呼吸。该死的冉阿让。一个处在他这种年纪的男人的脚程到底怎么会这么快的，这大概会是沙威一生搞不透的谜，即使他哪天真的成功把冉阿让丢进牢里了也不会懂。

他迈步返回犯罪现场，一路上都在咒骂。那绝对是冉阿让。一个富有的CEO的私人画廊，这相当符合冉阿让的风格。那幅伦勃朗应该早被一幅赝品换掉了，当然，后面还会贴上另一张带着嘲讽的便利贴。

他猜对了。他们取下那幅赝品后，在它的背面发现了一张画了圆珠笔素描的便利贴。画面上是举着枪的沙威，一把写着 _“_ _BANG_ _”_ 的旗子从枪口弹出。沙威火冒三丈，直接把它揉成了一团。

上帝，他恨死了冉阿让。他恨冉阿让甚至比恨艺术还多。

“把这玩意拿走！”他厉声对几个刚到达犯罪现场的警官命令道。

那幅赝品——冉阿让总是会留下一幅赝品——马上和那张该死的便利贴一起作为证物拿去做扫描，下达命令在各家拍卖上留意被盗的原作是否出现。接着会是文书工作，保险索赔，还有其他乱七八糟的东西。明天，沙威将不得不直面被盗作品的主人。而你猜怎么着？冉阿让偷的每个有钱CEO都是会对沙威耐心作出极大考验的大浑球。是不是很有趣？

沙威看着手中被揉成一团的便利贴，感觉自己的血管突突跳动。这会是个不眠之夜。

—

沙威不得不从事艺术品保护方面的工作都是冉阿让的错。上一秒，冉阿让还是只个普通小贼；下一秒，他就偷了一幅莫奈，而这件案子就由沙威来负责。这在那会儿是相当合理的，鉴于沙威已经领导冉阿让的抓捕工作好几个月了。他全身心地投入这个案子，证明了自己完全值得这次升迁。然而十分不幸的是，冉阿让从此不再偷车，只偷艺术品；不再伪造文件，只造假画。

几年后沙威终于捉住冉阿让时，他已对十九世纪的艺术作品有了相当深入的了解，并且换了三次部门。他的上级拒绝把他调回去，所以他只好接受追逐艺术品窃贼，挣扎于保险欺诈案中，并且一有机会就开始诅咒冉阿让。

那样的机会有很多，而他一个也没有浪费。

—

沙威很少能在冉阿让的盗窃行动中正好逮住他，但每一次都会让他感到无比的满足。

“冉阿让。”沙威咆哮道，又一次举起了他的枪。他们正在某个有钱人的豪宅里，伦勃朗事件已经过去了几个月。冉阿让今晚打算偷的那幅画已被安全无虞地转移走，它原本待着的位置只贴着一张沙威自己的便利贴，白色的，只写了一个 _“_ _BANG_ _”_ 。

“探长，”冉阿让对他微微笑着，沙威回以冷笑，“你今晚好吗？”

“把手举起来。”

“你想看看我的仿品吗？我承认我对这次这幅相当满意——”

“噢，闭嘴吧。”沙威打断他，“没人他妈在意你的梵高仿品，尤其是我。”

“可我还特意为你弄来了古颜料呢！”冉阿让说，看上去相当失望。

沙威无比希望他们此时能靠的更近点，这样他就能把对方脸上那个欠抽的表情一拳揍掉了。

“我太感动了。”沙威面无表情地说，“那只是画。谁他妈在乎。”

“那很重要！”冉阿让坚持，“为什么，你能想象一幅灰扑扑的梵高吗？如果我不用和他一样的颜料的话——”

“冉阿让，我不在乎。”沙威说，“他妈的把手举起来。”

“你怎么能不在乎呢？”冉阿让问。这不是他们之间第一个类似的对话了，他也没照沙威说的做，“我知道你亲眼见过梵高的画的。他是个色彩大师；你怎么能——”

“只是在画布上抹颜料，冉阿让。小孩子都能做到。”沙威厉声说，“把手举起来！你敢再让我重复一遍，我会开枪的！”

冉阿让没有照做，沙威最后还是带着勃勃怒气冲冉阿让脚前的地面开了一枪。

“你怎么能不在乎艺术呢？”冉阿让这时已经拔腿在跑了，但他还是关不上嘴。他从屋顶逃了出去，不知怎的瞬间消失在茫茫夜色中。

冉阿让恼人地擅长逃脱追捕。而当沙威回头去评估地板上那个肯定得由他自己来赔的弹孔时，那张白色的便利贴已神奇地从墙上消失了。

—

沙威不是为了追踪莫名其妙就身价百万的条条杠杠和墨点子成为警察的。他从来没去过艺术展览，除非那已经成了犯罪现场。他狭小的公寓只有光秃秃的四面白墙和一些灰色的二手家具，这样无趣的居住环境也从来未让他觉得困扰。他从不在笔记本的空白处涂鸦，所有的笔都是黑色的。他的衣柜里只有白衬衫、黑领带，和一件破旧不堪的灰大衣。他拥有颜色最鲜亮的东西是一件海军夹克，背上大大地用黄色写着FBI。他恨那件衣服。

沙威进入体制内的时候完全没想过他会从事艺术相关的工作。即便如此，他还是努力逮捕犯人，行使正义，因为那并不是毫无意义。但如果不是冉阿让让他被迫走上这条道路，他本可以在街上追缉谋杀犯和毒枭，做所有那些他将自己献身与正义起就一直想做的工作。

所以是的，沙威恨透了艺术，他最好全世界都只有黑白灰而没有一点点色彩，而这只是出于纯粹的恶意。

—

冉阿让的下一个目标绝对是特别为沙威定的，这让他比平常更火大。那是另一幅梵高，向日葵系列中的一幅，沙威觉得它比那些风景图还要无聊且毫无意义。沙威在画中的花瓶上找到了自己的名字，那似乎是用针尖仔细写上的，以及一整首威廉布莱克的诗 _《啊！向日葵》_ 。要不是这该死的玩意是一件证物，沙威会把它直接就地烧了的。沙威总是想把冉阿让的伪作烧掉。

他吸了半打烟并试图停止思考为什么冉阿让会在乎沙威讨厌艺术。冉阿让是个罪犯。冉阿让不应该在乎。冉阿让没有理由这么烦他好让他去关心一瓶画出来的该死的向日葵。烟雾在他肺中燃烧，并没有让他的心情变好哪怕一丁点。

—

冉阿让在狱中因为他糟糕的表现被多关了几年，当他终于被释放后，他做的第一件事就是打破假释，并偷了一套银器。

他做的第二件事是使沙威连续好几个晚上把自己灌得烂醉，因为冉阿让就是他妈的不肯放过他，他又被派去负责他的案子了。

因为他已经这么了解他了嘛，他的上级解释道。因为沙威没有丢掉那个装满了冉阿让过往罪行的私人活页夹，事实上那只是作为他破获的第一个要案的纪念品留下的。因为其他能够胜任的警官那阵子都在忙另一件比一个被释放的囚犯更重要的案件，沙威几周后才知道。

所以沙威又开始追着冉阿让跑了，除了现在冉阿让与以前有所不同。他不再依靠暴力或自己的武力来盗窃画作，也不再偷公共博物馆的东西。他极高地提升了自己的艺术水平，有时比沙威专业得多的专家都得花上几个月的时间才能发现一幅画已经被一件极优秀的仿品替代了。冉阿让在变得更谨慎的同时却也更加鲁莽，他开始在赝品上特意留下给沙威的信息，或者是那些他乐在其中而沙威恨之入骨的便利贴。每次沙威去抓他的时候他总是表现得平和甚至友好，就好像那不过是场沙威永远赢不了的猫鼠游戏一样。即使有时他甚至给冉阿让戴上了手铐，不知为何他也总是能在被转移到监狱前成功逃脱。

就这么持续了十多年，冉阿让每隔几个月就会又一次现身，接着再一次消失。总有一天沙威会彻底失控并冲他的脑袋来一枪，而这完全是冉阿让的错。

—

冉阿让把沙威的名字写在梵高的仿作上的三个月后，博物馆中一件德加的作品失窃。自沙威第一次逮捕他以来，冉阿让就再没从公共博物馆中偷过东西，但冉阿让确实喜欢德加。沙威在没有后援的情况下亲自深入调查。两天后的深夜，他发现那幅德加神秘地回来了，而冉阿让正在从他的视线内溜走。

“你从不偷博物馆的东西。”沙威一把他追到角落里就开口，第一次迟疑着没有举起枪口。然而他还是毫不留情地将手电光直直照向冉阿让的脸，完全不管他的眼睛受不受得住。

这说不通，冉阿让已经改变作风好几年了。沙威的好奇盖过了每次他和冉阿让共处一室时便会腾起的怒火。没有窃贼会在一个晚上偷走东西，再在几天后换上赝品，那太蠢了。

“啊，晚上好探长。”冉阿让躲闪着强烈的光线，脸上的微笑被手电筒照得相当勉强，“你今晚好吗？”

沙威眯起了眼睛：“回答我的问题，冉阿让。”

“严格意义上来说，你并没有提出问题。”

沙威咬紧牙关，提醒自己他自己甚至也不该出现在这儿。博物馆的警卫以为他是来执行调查任务的，但他的上级其实并没有批准。他不能引起额外的注意。

“你为什么在这里，冉阿让？”他厉声问，“你偷了那幅德加吗？”

“我是来归还它的。”冉阿让简单短地回答。

“你是个贼，”沙威怒斥道，“贼从来不会归还他们偷走的东西。”

“我不是那个偷走它的人，探长。”冉阿让终于屈服了，他举起一只手挡住自己的眼睛，“能请你把手电筒换个方向照吗？”

这完全没有回答他的问题。事实上，冉阿让的回答只是激怒了他。

“那你是怎么拿到那幅画把它送回来的？假设挂在那的那幅不是赝品的话？”沙威嘶声说，紧握手电筒的手几乎感到疼痛。他并没有任何把灯光从冉阿让眼前移开的意思。

“你自己测。那就是原作。”冉阿让看起来确实是认真的，沙威几乎，几乎要考虑相信他了，“我听说它被偷走了，我只是找到了那个真正的窃贼，然后说服他把它给我，我再还给博物馆。”

“说服？”沙威怀疑地问，“小偷不会这么容易被说服，冉阿让！要是能 _说服_ 罪犯不犯罪的话我早就失业了。”

“这其中可能经过了一点资金的周转。”冉阿让承认道，不知怎的看起来有点不好意思，“他确实需要钱。迫切地。”

沙威想揍他。迫切地。

“你是在说你用你自己的钱，一笔可能是偷来的或者倒卖赃物得来的钱，买下了一件德加的原作，只为了把它还回这里，并在其中毫无获益？”

“呃，是的？”冉阿让犹豫地说。

“你是当我傻吗？”沙威怒骂道，“因为只有傻子才会相信这个故事！”

“我的钱是干净的。”冉阿让反驳，“我有一项完全合法的工作，沙威。”

这听起来倒是新鲜。“你能做什么呢？”

“艺术，当然。”冉阿让简单地说。

“噢，艺术， _当然_ 。”沙威嘲讽地模仿着他的语调，“给我个相信这个狗屎故事的理由。”

“因为这是实话！”

“罪犯从不说实话！说起来你还有一沓案底，我为什么不把你就地缉拿归案呢？”

从大厅传来一阵声音，他们瞬间安静如鸡。沙威咒骂起来，冉阿让则半是惊慌半是好笑地望着他。

“你来这儿没经过授权，对不对？”冉阿让问。

“从你这学来的，真他妈实用。”沙威轻声骂道。冉阿让想忍住笑，没怎么成功。沙威怒视着他，“我觉得你今晚会带着一幅赝品或一张该死的便利贴回来，但我的上级不相信我。”

“我没想过我会看到你打破规则。”冉阿让带着种几乎类似喜爱的口气说。

沙威恨他。

那声音越靠越近，现在沙威可以看到他们的手电光照亮了大厅。

“操你的。”沙威咒骂道，“反正我是对的。”

“我会为你保密的，探长。”冉阿让带着又一个讨人厌的微笑说。

然后他毫无预警地从沙威手中夺下了手电筒，推开他夺路而逃。

“冉阿让你怎么敢偷我的手电筒！”沙威大喊，反应过来紧追其后，“这是公家财产！”

“我会还给你的！”冉阿让的回复传了过来。沙威不久就在博物馆交错相通的回廊中失去了他的踪迹。

第二天早晨他在天窗旁的屋顶上找到了他的手电筒，一张黄色的便利贴贴在上面，写着 _“还给_ _FBI_ _探长沙威”_ 和一个标点组成的笑脸。他忍住了把这张纸片揉成一团的冲动，有些惊讶冉阿让竟然真的遵守了承诺。

冉阿让还回来的那幅德加确实是真迹，现在沙威不知该对他作何感想了。他留下了那张便利贴，自己也说不清为什么。它被他用黑色磁铁贴在冰箱上，成了他公寓里的唯一一抹颜色。每个早晨，他会在等待他半废的咖啡机吐出咖啡时怒视着那张纸，思考冉阿让到底为什么要大费周章把他的手电筒还回来。

—

有时，完全是出于偶然地，针对冉阿让偷走的画作的调查会牵扯起一连串失作主人所做的非法勾当。几乎总是某种严重的欺诈罪。沙威差不多可以肯定这些逮捕行动是他在冉阿让一次次惹恼他的行为间隙里唯一使他保持神志清醒的东西。挪用公款，银行欺诈，洗钱活动，如此云云。有一次，沙威在将冉阿让的伪作从墙上取下时在一个隐蔽的架子上发现了一处令人印象深刻的海洛因藏匿点，他当场就逮捕了那个人。

沙威从不对冉阿让提起这些案子，但在这些案子结束后偶尔沙威会在桌子上发现一张感谢卡，恼人地印着一幅沙威知道是冉阿让喜欢的十九世纪画作，因为就是他偷的它们。他不知道他怎么做到的以及为什么要这么做，但这只可能是冉阿让。除了他没人有理由送他一张感谢卡，因为沙威不算什么好人。沙威没有可以送他这种东西的亲朋好友。事实上，他和冉阿让之间的较量就是他所拥有的最长久的某种关系了——如果他能忍受保持足够久的思考，细数他到底追了冉阿让多少年到他产生这样的想法的话。他更喜欢一个人，所以他总是独自待着，只用工作来慰藉自己。

那些感谢卡技术上来说其实算证物，所以他把它们夹在他厚厚的活页夹里，跟里面塞满的其他沙威还不能证明与冉阿让有直接关系的证据作伴。它们在与冉阿让的赝品有关的一堆报告和笔记中显得格格不入，但反正也不会有人来拜访然后看到他咖啡桌上的这个旧活页夹。

—

关于德加的那件事不肯淡出沙威的脑海。罪犯就是罪犯，冉阿让也不例外。冉阿让从不遵守规则或法律，但他还是费尽心思还回了那幅画，如果真如他那晚所辩称的那样，他甚至还用自己的钱买下了它。归还一幅画，从中并无利可图，尤其他还是在半夜把它送回来的。他在这个行为中既没有挣取金钱，也没有获得名气。

所以他为什么这么做呢？

沙威花了好几个晚上在公寓里踱着步子，怒视着他冰箱上那张该死的便利贴，试图寻得一个答案。他什么也没找到。不管怎么看，冉阿让大费周折似乎都只是因为他不赞成从博物馆偷窃的行为。从博物馆偷窃一幅他 _喜欢_ 的画的行为。

这件事困扰了他一个月，最后他还是成功将其赶出脑海。画被还回来了，而冉阿让的逮捕令仍然有效。沙威盯着那张该死的画看了很久很久，甚至梦中都出现了油画质感的芭蕾舞女，但他还是不明白冉阿让，以及其他人，在其中到底看见了什么。那只是画而已。

当另一个仿画技术不够高明的窃贼被逮捕时，沙威几乎松了一口气。结果他就是冉阿让还回来的那幅德加的真正窃贼。

“冉阿让当然也参与其中！”沙威在他发现这点后大声嚷道。

“抱歉？”那个窃贼看起来有点困惑。

“冉阿让，那个从你手里买下了一幅该死的德加只为了把它还回来的人。”沙威咆哮着解释，“大概五十岁，白发，肩宽，令人恼火地固执？他这次是不是也想用他神秘的资金从你这买下这一幅？”

“呃，据我所知没有。”那男人——男孩，真的，他看起来顶多二十出头——说，“你怎么知道他的？”

“因为他在过去的二十年里一直是我最大的麻烦。”沙威怒吼道。

只要沙威没提起他还是打算把他丢进监狱，男孩就很乐意提供有关冉阿让的信息。冉阿让显然是为那幅德加付了一笔大得荒谬的款子，并且在知道它是拿来用作癌症治疗后坚持要给他更多。是那男孩的一个朋友，但沙威还是没被打动。盗窃就是犯罪，不管动机为何。

“那家伙是个好人，”男孩说，沙威立刻对其嗤之以鼻。罪犯才不会是好人。冉阿让，尤其是他，才不会是好人，“劝我不要偷博物馆的东西，因为艺术应该被所有人欣赏，不论贫富贵贱。他讲了很多道理。”

“所以这次你选择偷一家制药公司的CEO的东西。”沙威面无表情地说。冉阿让不应该这么带坏孩子，他们应该找一份合法的工作，而不是到处偷别人的贵重物品。他是个该死的反面教材。

“呸。”男孩说，这提醒了沙威自己为什么讨厌小孩，“就是那家伙让巴阿雷为了化疗连底裤都当了。混蛋玩意儿不该拿我朋友的痛苦赚钱。去他的有钱人。”

一个念头隐隐地在他脑海浮现，但他在它有机会成形前就把它压了下去。他强迫自己保持眉头紧锁，完成了相关的书面报告，接着把这个窃贼送去了拘留所。他尽力不去思考自己逮捕了多少个冉阿让的偷窃目标。这样的想法是危险的。

他早早地就拖着步伐离开了，游荡在街头，不知双脚会将自己引向何方。

—

沙威已经很久没有让自己的思维跳出法律的框架外了。

—

“冉阿让。”

“是的，探长？”

他累了。不管他怎么努力都忘不掉德加的那件事。冉阿让又在这儿了，在又一条该死的私人画廊里要偷又一幅该死的画。沙威累了。

他们对望了好一会儿。

“你为什么要这么做？”沙威最后问道。他既没有举起手电筒也没有举起枪，只是垂着双手，任由他们两人静静站立在画廊里昏暗的灯光下。

“因为这是正确的事。”冉阿让回答。

“偷窃不是正确的事。”沙威脱口，他甚至没在思考。

“我做过调查，”冉阿让说，“据我所知这幅画的主人已经至少强奸或性侵了二十名妇女。法律从没有对他做出过惩罚，他只是通过金钱或威胁来逼迫他的受害者沉默。我打算用从这幅画上得来的钱来支持她们，说服她们在法庭上面对他。这是正义，探长，这是我能给出的正义。”

沙威沉默不语。他不知该怎么想。盗窃违法，但冉阿让的动机是崇高的，他是为了惩罚另一个罪人。这样的复仇亦是正义。他们的动机并无不同。

他太累了。

“随你的便。”他说，接着离开。

他向来勇往直前、义无反顾，一生从未背离自己坚守的道路。他一生从未迷茫，从不妥协。直到现在。

—

沙威决定自己要成为警察时只有七岁。

他待过的寄养家庭没有一个真心待他好。他只是一项资产，用来获得政府补贴的一个工具，从来不是一个用来关怀的孩子。他的母亲不断进出着监狱，他从没见过自己的父亲，这使他成了大孩子们欺凌的对象。沙威当然反击了，狂暴得像一匹狼崽。没有人尊重沙威，连他的名字都是政府给的，他从来没觉得那像自己的名字。

他没有孩提时期。他并没有机会做一个孩子。他冷眼看着枪击，毒瘾，时不时地就得尽力保护好自己。他从来没有成为比围绕着他的那些东西更高尚的人的机会。他恨透了这一点。那错得离谱，令他窒息，令他发狂。

他想改变，想惩罚那些偷窃的人，想保护那些无法自保的人。在目睹了那么多无辜的生命被卷入交叉的火力后，他确定了自己无法忍受这一切。对于他这样的人来说未来只有两条路可选：融入周围，成为和他们一样的罪犯；或破茧重生，成为捍卫正义的更高尚的人。

他从未考虑过成为介于这二者之间的人。

—

他在与冉阿让的对峙后自我封闭了好几天，甚至没有离开自己的公寓去工作。他的手机响个不停，于是他把它扔在墙上砸成了碎片，接着他的邮箱就被担忧的邮件填了个满。这些都不重要。他在自己狭小、安静的公寓里踱着步子，沉浸在思绪中。时间失去了意义。他不记得自己上一次进食是什么时候了，因为所有东西现在在他口中都食之无味。当他终于厌倦了盯着白墙对着窗外吞云吐雾后，他穿上他的大衣，任凭双腿领他走进屋外的夜色。

冉阿让是个罪犯，但他仍是正义的。沙威记不清有多少人是自己由冉阿让的窃案切入抓住的了。偷一幅画引沙威进入一个罪证确凿的人家中，如果沙威要坦诚，那着实高明。他是被邀请进去的话，甚至连逮捕令都不需要。他可以佩服这点，尽管冉阿让还是个贼。他已经做了几十年的贼，从沙威知道他开始就是如此，然而沙威从未发现过他罪行中暗藏的正义。

他是否也在别的方面如此盲目过？从恶人那里偷窃还是错误吗？从冉阿让十年前被释放以来他的每一次盗窃活动都是意有所指的吗？回溯过去，沙威明白为什么冉阿让从不像他恨冉阿让那样恨他了。他只是个同谋，是冉阿让用以将那些足以激起他愤怒的渣滓绳之以法的手段。不知怎的，尽管他们完全背道而驰，他们也还是，曾是，某种意义上的搭档。

他在一座桥上驻足，俯视着哈德逊河。城市的霓虹驱逐了星光，他凝望着桥下浑浊的河水。他想起了那个偷画为朋友治疗癌症的男孩。那是不是正义的呢？他是不是只是太绝望了？到底怎样的罪犯才真正应该被惩罚？

他到底为什么要惩罚那些向恶人复仇的人？

黑色的河流在他身下翻滚，他站立在寒风中沉思，任凭时间流逝。他此前从未怀疑过法律，这感觉就像他的整个世界自他脚下分崩离析。寒意蔓延进他的骨髓，但他还是站在那儿，双手握着冰冷的金属护栏。也许他并不像自己曾经以为的那样是法律的利剑。也许他的人生在他现在看到的这个新世界中毫无意义。

四下无人，没有人看到他翻过了护栏，只有脚跟还挨在桥上；没有什么可以阻止他放开双手，朝下坠落。想到坠下那么远的距离直到落入水中，他只感觉到了一点点的恐惧。他感到最多的只是麻木，而这并不仅是因为寒冷。他的目光透过他放在护栏外的双脚，投入黑暗。即使是头顶的灯光也没有在水面反射出一点光亮。

他凝视着脚下的虚空，准备下落。他又开始思忖。除了冉阿让之外他还可以处理别的案件，总有人是从他人的合法所得中谋取利益的。他完全明白贪婪是如何将那些富人拖入深渊的，因为冉阿让已经给他展示过了。他还是有用的。大概。不像他曾经认为的那么多，但还是多少有点。他可以学着接受自己眼前的这个新世界。他一定要，否则他就要坠落。

他回到自己的公寓，和衣睡下，一夜无梦。


	2. Chapter 2

他惊讶于竟然会有人想念他。办公室里他只交换过只言片语的同事也在向他微笑，这简直怪异得不可思议。以前除非是必要的时候，否则他从没被人找过。在一句简短的问候后，他的上级给了他一部替换手机，问他前几天为什么不辞而别。

“个人危机。”他回答，“不会再发生了。”

之后就没有其他问题了。他回到了工作岗位上，但不再像曾经那样满足。

—

差不多一个月后的一天他回到公寓，发现有人闯进来过。这不难判断，因为他进门看到的第一样东西就是一幅靠着墙放在他桌上的画，隐约还带着油和松脂的气味。除了这件不请自来的礼物外，屋里没有别的东西被碰过。

画上的是他自己，立在那一夜的桥上。他认出了自己的风衣和腮鬓，它们被画中他头顶的路灯微微照亮。这幅画上黄色的灯光背光照着他，在他的肩膀和握着栏杆的手上洒下金色的轮廓。桥下河水如夜色漆黑，泛动着漩涡。绘者舍弃了背景的城市建筑，转而选择在他头顶缀以闪耀的的星光。

他想讨厌它。艺术从未对他造成过影响，但现在他无法从这幅反映他内心斗争的画上移开目光。他头顶星河璀璨，脚下河流正如他记忆中那般黑暗。画中的他被描绘得几乎在路灯下熠熠生辉，这让他看上去甚至不像一个在自杀边缘挣扎的人，即使他立于桥边的姿势摇摇欲坠。他长久地端详着这幅作品，为绘者所饱含其间的对他的敬意所震撼。

冉阿让的签名躺在角落里，几不可察。

他没力气把它作为证物送走了，虽然他应该这么做；他也没力气再往冉阿让的档案里添上私闯民宅的一笔。他最后只是一边看着它一边吃掉了前晚剩下的可怜兮兮的中餐。这可能是冉阿让唯一一幅署上了真名的作品。沙威从没有收到过这样一份礼物，他禁不住地喜欢它。

他到了第二天早晨才发现那张几个月前被他贴在冰箱上的黄色的便利贴已经被冉阿让用另一张换掉了。

 _“我很感激你决定活着。”_ 上面这么写着，是冉阿让的字迹。

沙威看着那张纸，直到他几乎要上班迟到。

不过他还是立马换了家门锁，因为冉阿让没他妈的理由出现在他的公寓里。

—

第一次是那幅画。接着他发现自己绝对没买过的冻肉出现在冰箱里。然后是窗台上挨着他烟灰缸放着的一盆植物，沙威一看到就直接丢了出去。再然后是一台真的能工作的靠谱的新咖啡机，以及水槽里的一个干净的杯子，还有他桌上的一圈咖啡印，已经渗进木头弄不掉了。不知道为什么那咖啡印才是让沙威最火大的。

这太荒谬了。他连续换了三次锁，安了一套新的安全系统，但还是深受某个不偷东西只留东西的小贼所扰。那只可能是冉阿让，沙威又开始恨他了。

 _“他妈的用个杯垫。”_ 他在冉阿让的杯子又一次在他的桌上留了个印子后忍无可忍地写了张便条用磁铁贴在冰箱上。他根本不该用这种方式的，这蠢疯了。冉阿让在骚扰他，正确的做法应该是试着抓住他，然而他却在这干这个。

 _“你喜欢红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒？”_ 一周后出现。

 _“别再他妈的闯进我的公寓。”_ 他回复。

他在柜子里找到一瓶红葡萄酒，在冰箱里找到一瓶白葡萄酒。每一瓶都带着个沙威从没想过要花在酒精上的价位标签，但他不能就这样把几百刀的酒丢出去。最后他只能恨恨地喝着装在咖啡杯里的葡萄酒。他恨冉阿让。他甚至不喜欢葡萄酒。

 _“我恨你。”_ 他把它留在冰箱上。他在写下它的时候其实并不是完全清醒的，但实话说他也不在乎。

冉阿让回了张画了颗心的便利贴。

沙威把它撕成两半来表明态度。

冉阿让用胶布把它粘了回去。

沙威在自己做出更多蠢事前把它喂给了碎纸机。

 _“别买红酒给我。”_ 他写道。

冉阿让两周没有回复。沙威觉得自己终于摆脱他了。

—

一个富商的私人画廊的一幅画失窃，并被一幅赝品替换。这肯定是冉阿让的手笔，沙威在墙上找到的黄色便利贴更佐证了这一点。

 _“我应该先请你一起吃晚餐的。”_ 上面说。沙威在任何人能看到那个句子前把它揉成一团塞进口袋。那是件证物，但沙威“不小心”忘记上交了。那张纸暗示了某些沙威还没准备好解决的事情，某些绝对不真实的事情。

他回到公寓里，在咖啡桌上发现了第二个活页夹和又一张该死的便利贴，贴在那个装满了冉阿让罪证的旧活页夹上，写着 _“这么多年了你竟然一直留着，我好感动哦。”_

冉阿让留下的那个活页夹，显然，是他对他偷窃对象所做的调查。在沙威因那幅失窃的画受邀进入那人的房子时，他很容易就搜集到了足够的证据。他将他当场逮捕。逮捕行动带来的兴奋甚至比冉阿让又一次闯进他公寓带来的恼怒还要强烈。

 _“我不想你给我买任何东西。我想你让我他妈一个人待着。”_ 他写道，留在了冰箱上。

他收获了办公桌上的一束花和一张未署名的乔治亚·奥基夫的感谢卡。这让他收到了他人的瞩目以及一堆佯装不经意提起的与他感情生活有关的问题。他对这些荒唐事均回以一声恐怖的大笑。他把那束花丢进了公寓的垃圾桶，这样冉阿让就会知道他有多讨厌它们了。

 _“别给我买花。”_ 他留在冰箱上。

 _“可它们是礼物。”_ 便利贴边缘用红色圆珠笔画了一圈玫瑰花边。沙威把它揉成团塞进柜子里，他自己找去吧。

 _“我不想要你的‘礼物’。”_ 沙威回复， _“你为什么老烦我？”_

冉阿让一周多都没有回复，尽管如此他还是在冰箱里留了食物，并不顾沙威特意为他准备的杯垫在沙威的桌上留了又一圈咖啡印。冉阿让就是学不会用杯垫的事实总把沙威烦个没完，他相当满意他终于消失了。几周后又一个活页夹出现在他的桌上，这次没有便利贴一起了。他读了里面的内容却无法展开调查，因为冉阿让偷的那幅画还没被上报失窃。看来冉阿让的伪作画得好过头了，他们甚至没发现画已经被掉包。不管怎样他还是留下了那个活页夹，把它放在空荡荡的书柜上。

 _“没理由进行调查的话我就不能逮捕别人。”_ 他在冰箱上留了个便条。这是他唯一知道的能联系上冉阿让的方式，听上去也未免太惨了点。更惨的是他开始期待这些凭空出现在他咖啡桌上装满证据的活页夹以及紧接着它们而来的那些抓捕行动了。

 _“你希望我送你几次逮捕任务吗？”_ 冉阿让回写。

沙威天人交战着要不要接受冉阿让的邀请。他们其实已经在这么做了，但承认这一点让他感觉自己被玩弄于冉阿让股掌之间。最终他别无选择，毕竟冉阿让的情报好得令他无法拒绝。沙威也没法违心地说他不享受逮捕恶人，即使他们都不是冉阿让。

 _“如果可以的话。”_ 他回复。他想了想，又添了一句， _“别让我逮到你。”_ 只是因为逮捕冉阿让对他们俩眼下的共同目标不利。

那张便利贴在两天后不见了。

—

他正在室外抽烟休息时冉阿让突然在大庭广众下走近他，差点没把他活活吓死。

“你在这儿做什么？”沙威在把肺里的烟咳出来后嘶声说，“你在求我把你丢进牢里去吗？”

“我想见你。”冉阿让简短地说，看上去对在一栋塞满了FBI探员的大楼前跟沙威插科打诨适应良好。他甚至连半点伪装都没做，难看的破旧外套是芥末色的，立马给他吸引来了一堆难以言喻的目光。以一个艺术家的身份来说，他的衣品实在差的可以。这是多年来沙威第一次在白天看见他。

“是非法闯入我的公寓满足不了你了吗？”沙威轻声说，他长长地吸了一口烟，几乎有种把烟头摁在冉阿让那张蠢脸上的冲动。

“吸烟有害健康，探长。”冉阿让说。

“所以呢？”沙威盯着他说。

“我以为你从桥上下来之后会——”

“你到底是怎么知道这事的？”沙威在冉阿让有机会提到他几乎成功的自杀之前就厉声打断了他，“你在跟踪我吗冉——”他闭上了嘴，环顾四周以免有人注意到他差点说出的那个名字。

“你这样其实显得更可疑。”冉阿让评价道，“以及，不，我没有。那只是碰巧。如果不是你已经翻过了护栏的话，我会靠近你的。但我怕如果我吓到你，你会直接掉下去。你想谈谈这件事吗？”

“这他妈不关你事。”沙威呲牙说，“还有你为什么要给我那幅画？”

“我乐意。”冉阿让说，“那是伟大的一刻，而你应该永远记得自己勇于面对生活的强大。”

沙威不知该说什么好。他抽完了烟，把烟蒂丢在人行道上用鞋一抹。

“继续用便利贴……你知道我什么意思。”他转身走回大楼，又顿住补充说，“还有如果你坚持要用 _我的_ 杯子在 _我的_ 桌上喝咖啡，那就他妈的给我学会用杯垫。”

“是的，探长。”冉阿让说。沙威背对着他也知道他绝对在笑。

—

沙威已经逐渐接受了冉阿让总有办法在他不在家时进入他的公寓的事实。那是糟透了的一天，他检查了门锁窗锁安全系统，它们似乎都还好好的，然而冉阿让不知怎的就是找到了方法。不然他怎么会在床上发现各种花花绿绿的领带，在咖啡桌上发现小说，在冰箱里发现新鲜水果呢？

他第一次戴着冉阿让送他的领带，当然是一条灰色的，去上班时，他收到了许多评价。他觉得自己不喜欢被评价，于是把那些领带挑了出来让冉阿让拿回去。他也在那些书上留了他不读书的便条。这两样东西在冉阿让下次拜访后便都消失了。至少水果还有点用。在早晨吃点健康的而不是只靠灌咖啡活命，这还不错。冉阿让继续在他的公寓里留下大量“礼物”，大部分沙威不是直接丢进了垃圾桶就是命令冉阿让拿回去。

 _“别再给我带东西了。”_ 沙威写道，用一枚黑色磁铁钉在冰箱上。冉阿让马上带来了一堆花枝招展的磁铁。沙威马上丢掉了它们。

 _“我喜欢送你东西。”_ 冉阿让的便条上写。他还留下了一顶黑色的帽子和一件黑色的连帽衫，两样对沙威都毫无用处。

 _“滚。”_ 沙威回复。

—

冉阿让的“礼物”似乎是没完了，沙威被迫习惯了走进自己的公寓后看见自己并不想要的东西。有衣服鞋子，沙威甚至不想知道冉阿让是怎么知道他的尺码的，还有手表，领带夹，袖扣和其他一堆数不清的沙威从来用不上的东西。

 _“别试图贿赂我了。”_ 沙威写道，冉阿让不久前留下了一块叫人瞠目的劳力士。

 _“它们是礼物，不是贿赂。”_ 冉阿让回复。

 _“都一样。”_ 沙威写。

 _“我没要你做任何事。”_ 冉阿让的下一条留言说。

这是真的。沙威差点没气死。

_“如果你不是想贿赂我的话，你为什么要这么做？”_

_“因为我乐意。”_

沙威把最后一张便条揉成一团后丢的远远的。冉阿让是个罪犯。冉阿让不应该一直给他东西却不要求任何事。冉阿让甚至一开始就不应该帮他，然而沙威还是放任他这么做了。

 _“别给我那些贵的要死的玩意。”_ 他在几天后写道。

冉阿让在他的冰箱里留下了几个装着晚餐的保鲜盒。沙威吃掉它们的原因只是他讨厌浪费食物。不幸的是，味道确实很不错，它们也几乎不需要沙威的二次加工。沙威只好不情不愿地承认冉阿让总算送了回有用东西。

—

冉阿让偷了又一幅画，沙威收到了又一个活页夹。在冉阿让的帮助下抓捕任务几乎易如反掌。冉阿让已经做好了一切调查，因此沙威总是能知道自己需要找到怎样的证据来支持逮捕行动，这都快有些可疑了。他这样任由一个已知的窃贼和他烦人的存在协助自己完成职责真的是正确的吗？有时他觉得并不，有时他甚至自己也不知道答案了。

冉阿让在其中一个活页夹上留了张便利贴，上面画了个站在厨房里的沙威。那一定是出自冉阿让的想象，因为如果他就这么站在沙威的客厅里画他的话，沙威绝对会注意到的。但沙威从没见过自己这么……这么普通。这么家居。他盯了它一天半，最终决定它还不算讨厌，并把它移到冰箱的边缘，将中间的空余位置留给对话。

 _“我还有更多可调配的资源。”_ 他写道， _“你的名单上要是还有名字，就把它们告诉我。”_

他在等待冉阿让给他厚厚的证据时总是坐立难安。虽然他自己除了冉阿让的案件外也有其他案子要处理，但他自己也得参与这些调查，这样才公平。他不能老让一个定了罪的重犯为他跑腿，这才是最困扰他的。冉阿让是个罪犯，然而他愿意与沙威为了同一个目标而奋斗。这个想法几乎要刺痛沙威，他仍未习惯他所看到的这个新世界，因此不经常去想。

冉阿让给了他一串名单，和另一张沙威坐在沙发上生闷气的素描。这张被他丢在了冰箱那些便利贴的最上面。

 _“你为什么老画我？”_ 沙威在一张便利贴上问。

 _“我喜欢画你。”_ 冉阿让回复。

沙威没话讲了。他知道他身上没什么地方称得上好看，但冉阿让成功让画上的他看起来可亲了一点，以某种他这辈子都做不到的方式。通过冉阿让的眼睛看自己感觉有点奇怪，不过也并不是完全不愉快。他从没觉得自己值得如此关注，然而看着这张承载了冉阿让这么多记忆中有关他的细节的证据，沙威几乎感到不知所措。

然后冉阿让送了他一条五颜六色五彩斑斓的围巾。沙威差点没把它烧了，并重新开始衡量冉阿让对自己的了解程度。

 _“我不穿带颜色的衣服。_ _”_ 沙威把一张便条贴在围巾上， _“我恨颜色。”_

冉阿让用了两周时间把它换成了一条同款灰色系围巾，还带了一张他围着那条彩虹围巾的画，完全是用水彩画成的。另一张便利贴上写着， _“我觉得你穿彩色会很好看。”_

他丢掉了那幅荒谬至极的涂鸦。 _“我穿彩色会很好笑。”_ 他把它贴在冰箱上。

然而那条灰围巾不算讨厌，因此它得以留下。冉阿让可能会为此沾沾自喜一阵，但那是一条不错的围巾，而沙威对自己衣服的来源也不太挑剔。在冉阿让试图给他的那么多东西里，这大概算得上是第二好的一件。最好的，当然，是那台咖啡机，因为沙威整个人没有咖啡因就无法保持正常运转，而他的旧咖啡机差不多就剩一口气吊着了。

冉阿让又给他留了另一张铅笔画的素描，细节相当滑稽。画的又是沙威，坐在看上去像是中央公园的一条长椅上，一顶帽子直拉得低到他眼睛的位置，那条灰围巾围在他的脖子上。

 _“我不戴帽子。”_ 沙威写道。

他嘴上抱怨着，但还是留下了那张画。


	3. Chapter 3

他的逮捕率直线上升，并不幸地引来了关注。冉阿让的帮助与他仍旧在逃的事实已经被注意到了，但这个问题目前尚未被提出。

“我相信我已经找到了冉阿让选择目标的模式。”沙威试着给他们二人的关系打掩护。这也不算在说谎，但他还是为混淆视听感到愧疚，“比起我原先的想法，他似乎更接近一个义警。”

尽管沙威一次又一次地证明了冉阿让的偷窃对象都是罪有应得，他的上级对此还是不太满意。冉阿让已经被通缉太久了，即使他并不像其他有名的窃贼那样活跃。沙威将紧攥的双拳藏在身后，指甲深深嵌入掌心，小心地不让自己的懊丧浮于言表。

—

 _“我得抓住你偷一次东西。”_ 沙威贴在冰箱上。

他不停地踱着步子，试图想出一个办法来减少怀疑。这样欺骗自己的上级感觉实在很糟糕。他一生中从未违背过上级，现在他却为一个他追了将近二十年的罪犯冒着失去工作的风险。冉阿让突然对他变得重要了，而这不仅仅是因为他也在尽力惩奸除恶。不知怎的，那些留在冰箱上的便利贴，那些没完没了的礼物，那些涂鸦那些还在继续寄往他单位的感谢卡都让他开始在乎冉阿让了。沙威一生从未在意过任何人。即使是分配给他的工作搭档对他也很难称得上一句泛泛之交。这对他来说是一种全新的体验，同时也使他困扰异常。

冉阿让连续两周没有带着线索拜访，沙威开始担心起来。他连着几个小时盯着冉阿让给他的画浮想联翩，想着可能绊住冉阿让来访的事物。这样的思虑毫无意义，但他无法停止。他明明甚至不想冉阿让出现在他的公寓里。

—

冉阿让最终到访的时候已经很晚了。敲门声响个不停，沙威一开门就看到了他这辈子认识的最烦人的家伙。冉阿让甚至连看都没看他一眼就自顾自地推开他走进门，跟这是他家房子似的。

“你在这儿做什么？”沙威恼火地喊道。他正要带着笔记本上床再看看新闻什么的，结果冉阿让的出现叫这个计划打了水漂。

冉阿让却显然不是来讨论他们间奇怪的关系的。他眼眶乌黑，眼中满是真实的恐慌，沙威打第一次见他起从未见过他如此神色。冉阿让白发散乱，又伸手将它揉得更乱。

“我需要你的帮助。”冉阿让快速地说，“我不知道还能找谁了，我也不能报警——”

“你他妈在说些什么？”沙威打断他，“你什么时候开始要我帮忙了？”

“我收到了一封信。”冉阿让说，颤抖着双手从口袋里掏出一张揉得皱巴巴的纸展平，“或多或少算得上是勒索信了，看？”

沙威从冉阿让手里抢过那张纸来读。“你被威胁了吗？”他问，双眼在纸上快速扫过。

“珂赛特在他手上。”冉阿让说，“我的女儿。如果他伤害——”

“你有孩子？”沙威不敢置信地问，“我他妈为什么不知道？”

“我用另一个假名收养了她。”冉阿让挥了下手解释道，好像这事不重要似的。沙威控制不住自己去想冉阿让到底还有多少他不知道的假名，“她不知道我的真名，也不知道我是做什么的。这能保证她的安全。”

他应该以私闯名宅罪将冉阿让就地逮捕。他应该把这事上报上级。他应该把冉阿让赶走。他应该做的事有很多，然而他一项都没做。

“告诉我更多细节。”他说。

欧福拉吉·“珂赛特”·割风，十六岁，九岁时被收养。她的母亲是冉阿让朋友的朋友，被诊断出致命的流感时已病入膏肓。冉阿让尝试着为她支付治疗费用，但最终还是无力回天。不久珂赛特就被送入福利机构，最终辗转至德纳第家，她在那里受尽了肉体与精神上的双重虐待。冉阿让成功救下她，通过一点非法手段和几个假名收养了她。然而德纳第先生对放跑珂赛特很不满意。

“不知怎的他知道了我以前做过的事。”冉阿让说，“我如何打破假释并偷了东西之类。珂赛特失踪后他给我送了这封信，管我要一大笔钱和几份假护照，叫我下周前准备好。他说要是我报警的话他就会伤害珂赛特，并把我举报给当局。”

“所以你就来找我了。”沙威简直不敢相信，“冉阿让，你知道我 _就是_ 警察吗。”

“你已经知道我做了什么了。”冉阿让一个挥手。他这么自信沙威会接着忍他还真是叫人生气，“德纳第完全就是个危险分子，我不想给他出国的资金和渠道。但我女儿在他手上，沙威，我不能失去她。”

沙威一只手捂着脸：“这已经远远超出了我的管辖范围。”

很不幸地，冉阿让对德纳第的看法是正确的。如果他真的出国，他将在很长一段时间内得以逍遥法外，甚至终身在逃。沙威对法律的漏网之鱼恨之入骨——这就是为什么他以前……现在仍然这么恨冉阿让的原因。

“求你。”冉阿让哀求，“她是我的一切。”

沙威深吸了一口气，因为一年或者更早以前的某个时候冉阿让已经趁他不注意迷了他的心窍。

“好吧。”他咕哝道，“我不知道我他妈该怎么告诉我老板，但我会帮你。”

冉阿让松了一口气，双肩不再紧绷：“我会补偿你的。”

“我不想要你更多的施舍，冉阿让。”沙威皱着眉说，“就……别再提起这事。向任何人都不行。你会害我被炒。”

不知道为什么，这倒让冉阿让微笑起来。沙威回以怒视。

—

当他第二天下班回家时，发现 _有人_ 差不多是直接搬进他的公寓了。到处都是五颜六色的玩意，从他沙发上扔着的蓝毛毯，厨房里的红餐垫到咖啡桌上一本亮紫色的书。他马上就恨上了所有这一切。

“冉阿让！”他大喊，因为总他妈是冉阿让，“这什么混帐玩意？”

“你的公寓？”冉阿让在厨房， _沙威的_ 厨房回答。他面前有一杯咖啡，这王八蛋还是没用杯垫，“德纳第知道我家住哪，但他不知道我们是朋友。”

“我没有朋友。”沙威说，“ _我们_ 不是朋友。事实上我恨你。”

冉阿让似乎没为沙威的反驳困扰：“比起冒险让德纳第闯进我家，我还是和你待在一起更安全。”

“我从没邀请你留下。”他怒视着冉阿让，然而很不幸的是他是对的，“我的公寓只有这么大，冉阿让，这儿没地方给你待。出去找个宾馆什么的。”

冉阿让无视了他，又一次。“我可以睡沙发。”他说。

沙威要掐死他。

—

沙威已经八百年没有过室友了，自从他从警校毕业以来。他恨合住生活。冉阿让决定与他合住后他并不惊讶自己又一次恨上了合住生活。甚至恨这个字眼的味道可能还太寡淡了点儿。看在他妈的份上冉阿让是个罪犯，他强闯进他房子的次数数不胜数，现在又直接强闯进了沙威的日常生活。他甚至不能把他踢出去，因为冉阿让会直接撬开他的锁再大摇大摆把自己请回来。

他发现冉阿让基本闭不上自己的嘴。他哼哼，他吹口哨，他用刚刚好能让沙威听到的音量念出自己读到的每一个字。有时他会踱着步子，不停地问沙威各种愚蠢的问题，他打算怎么抓住德纳第？他打算怎么保证他女儿的安全？他花了大把的时间盯着沙威看，这大概是他为数不多能保持安静的时候，但还是烦得叫人难以置信。

“你能别这么做么？”沙威吼道。

铅笔沙沙的响声停了。

“为什么？”冉阿让问道，完全没感受到沙威杀人的欲望。

“太烦人了。”沙威越过电脑屏幕怒视着他，“我在工作，你该死的画画声让我没法集中注意力。”

冉阿让哼了一下，低头审视着放在膝头的画板，接着又看回沙威。他的脚跷在沙发上，沙威在头两个小时后就放弃再试图纠正他糟糕的坐相了。

“你说得对。”过了一会儿他说，“我没法抓住你皱眉的神韵，也画不好你的眉毛。”

“我的眉毛怎么了？”他不该这么问的。

“没怎么。”冉阿让说，仍对自己的画皱着眉，“我喜欢你的眉毛。它们只是不太好被放在纸上。”

“你为什么——”不，他不能再问冉阿让为什么喜欢他的 _眉毛_ 了，这太蠢了，这整段对话都蠢的要命，“你为什么要画我？”

“我喜欢画你。”冉阿让只这么说。

沙威不知道自己到底为什么要问。

—

“你晚饭想吃什么？”当晚冉阿让问。

“你别给我做晚饭！”沙威在笔记本后回吼。

但冉阿让还是在他的厨房忙活起来了，熟练使用着那些正常人煮饭时会用而沙威从没碰过的炉子烤箱之类的东西。至少冉阿让终于脱离他的视线范围了，沙威也终于可以集中注意力整理那些可能会也可能不会对他找出德纳第藏身之处产生帮助的文件。这里面一定有一些有价值的信息，但搜索从来不是沙威在调查中喜欢的部分。

“我们的晚饭好啦。”一段时间后冉阿让宣布。沙威想捅他，或者捅瞎自己的眼睛。他一直讨厌文字，电脑只恶化了这个情况并害得他脑壳疼。他不想在这次疯狂的行动结束后欠冉阿让更多人情，但就目前来说食物听起来还不坏。他不会客气。

他的餐桌上摆着蜡烛。他甚至不知道冉阿让从哪儿搞来的，因为他很肯定自己家绝对没有什么该死的蜡烛。他在冉阿让来得及抗议前就让它们沉进了水槽。

“你在干什么？给我的公寓制造一场他妈的火灾？”他咆哮道，“你知道一次假警报要罚我多少钱吗？我可没那么多钱付。”

“我觉得它们看上去会很可爱。”冉阿让这么说。他看上去对于沙威毁了他的美学还是什么的甚至没多失望。太气人了。

“我不在乎。”沙威说。

餐桌旁用冉阿让的红餐垫设了两个座位，还放着一瓶葡萄酒和两个咖啡杯。沙威没那闲工夫买咖啡杯以外种类的杯子，因为他在家就没喝过咖啡和水以外的液体。他低头看着盘中的食物，看着那精心的摆盘和餐具摆放出的完美平行线，自他记事以来从没人给他做过这些。但他还是皱着眉，一只手拿起盘子，一只手抓起餐具，并告诉自己这毫无意义。

“我告诉过你别给我买酒。”他说。

“这瓶八块钱。”冉阿让告诉他。

这不重要。沙威还是不喜欢葡萄酒，也不会接受冉阿让更多的施舍。他转身走向客厅。

“你去哪儿？”冉阿让问。

“你说我去哪儿？”沙威回吼，“我还有工作要做。”

他恼怒于冉阿让的厨艺竟然不算糟。大概比他的厨艺好，如果他真会费心下厨的话。佐以某种青酱的烤鸡，旁边配着沙拉。他恨透了这种感觉，但也不得不承认这是他一段时间以来吃的最像样的东西。他向来没那个耐心好好做饭，大部分情况下他吃的都是外卖或者速冻食品。或者冉阿让留给他的微波食品什么的。

“我可以和你一起吗？”冉阿让又一次坐到了咖啡桌的对面，还把酒也一起捎上了。

“随你的便。”沙威皱着眉说，“天知道反正你都会这么做的了。”

他坐着打开了酒。它是旋盖的，沙威甚感欣慰。冉阿让终于不再试图给他那些贵的要命的东西了。

“你想来一点吗？”冉阿让邀请道。

“我不喜欢葡萄酒。”沙威说，接着突然想起，“上次你给我那瓶是偷来的吗？”

冉阿让眨着眼，好像这么个问题不可理喻似的。他是个贼，这是个完全合理的问题好吗。“不。我用自己的钱买的。”

沙威不知该对这个回答作何感想。

“你不该花那么多钱在这种破事上。”最后他这么说。

“你完全值得那个价值。”冉阿让带着一个小小的微笑说。

这他妈完全没道理，沙威也不打算问冉阿让这话是什么意思了。他带着更浓的疑惑盯着冉阿让，冉阿让似乎也完全没意识到自己说了什么荒唐话。

“那你喝什么？”冉阿让问，对沙威幽怨的眼神视若无睹无动于衷。

“咖啡。”沙威马上回答，“我不常喝酒。”

冉阿让自顾自地哼了一声，似乎在心里做了个笔记。

沙威用眼角余光瞟了他几次，但没收到更多回复。还有工作要做，冉阿让的事可以在找到他女儿后再慢慢对付。

—

他对德纳第的调查并非悄无声息。他的上级没说什么特别的，但委婉地提醒了他近期的任务。真叫人着恼。德纳第只会等到他提供给冉阿让的期限结束，谁知道在那之后他会对冉阿让的女儿做些什么。他也许不喜欢冉阿让，他也许不喜欢孩子，但德纳第绝不会对伤害珂赛特有任何心理负担，如果冉阿让对其虐待的指控是真实的话。而那很有可能就是真的。他恨冉阿让，一个罪犯，竟然会说实话。

他尽可能多地处理了他手头上的官方案件，并把他所能搜集到的资料装满了一整个文件夹带回家。至少现在他可以让冉阿让也干点活了。

冉阿让，很不幸地，看上去也很忙。

“为什么我的公寓里会有一个画架？”他已经预见了这场争吵终会是毫无意义的。墙上还靠着一些画布，以及只能装着冉阿让的颜料和画笔的东西。

“因为我想画画。”冉阿让说。

“不是。”沙威已经觉得自己开始偏头痛了，“我不是因为观察能力缺失在局里爬到现在这个职位的，冉阿让。你为什么非得在这里画？”

“这样我就能画你了。”

沙威咬紧牙关提醒自己暴打冉阿让是个很危险的念头，如果他还想活命的话。虽然冉阿让选择随和平静的生活方式，他仍是个身强力壮的男人。然而往冉阿让脸上掼一拳的想法还是在他脑海里挥之不去。

“我都不会再问你为什么想画我了。”沙威说，“明天早上我不想看到这堆玩意还在这里。这一次，我有工作给你。”他把那个文件夹丢到咖啡桌上。“顺便一提这里的通风条件就是一坨屎，”他补充道，“如果我闻到一点松脂的味道我就把这些东西都丢出去烧了。”

“是的，探长。”冉阿让又一次完全免疫了沙威的威胁。闹心。

沙威瞪着他：“别跟我 _‘是的探长’_ ，冉阿让。我烧你画可不会良心不安。天知道我想干多少次了。”

“是什么阻止了你呢？”冉阿让问。

“你觉得是什么阻止了我？”沙威怒吼，“它们全都是证物！到现在我都不能烧掉你那些假画！”这个事实每天都在嘲笑他。

冉阿让看上去对此很惊讶：“你还留着我的所有仿作？”

“不是 _我_ 留着它们，是调查局留着它们。我要强调其中的区别。”他瞪着冉阿让，“别太得意。”

沙威一直以为冉阿让对自己作品草率的态度是出于膨胀的自信，但从冉阿让的反应来看，事实似乎恰恰相反。冉阿让真的如此轻看自己的画技吗？沙威对艺术品的价值做不了什么高深的评判，但即使是他也知道冉阿让作的赝品算得上是最好的那种。他给沙威画的肖像和那些便利贴涂鸦也佐证了他本身就是个非凡的艺术家。他怎么会以为自己的伪作都被销毁了呢？除非他觉得它们都一文不值。

他花了一点时间来消化这个关于冉阿让的新信息，接着使自己眉头紧皱：“相信我，如果有机会的话我会花时间把它们一张张烧掉，还要用我自己的打火机亲手点火，哪怕只是为了延长满足感。”

他平淡的宣告在他自己耳朵里听着都不太可信。他转而面对文件夹，把冉阿让微妙的表情背在身后。

“我设法弄来了点关于德纳第的文档。”他说，“你可以看看，这样我就不用一个人整理这堆烂摊子了。”

冉阿让诡异地沉默着，从他手中接过文件夹。

—

沙威从不是个会早起的人，也永远不会是个会早起的人。他在一杯浓咖啡下肚前脑子里都不会有什么成型的想法。即使如此，他也还是会在办公室里的第二杯咖啡后打起精神开始工作。沙威不是个虔诚的教徒，完全不是，但他还是觉得咖啡绝对值得上帝的赞美。

冉阿让，从另一方面来看，则在每天早上沙威进入厨房时就已经异常清醒了，他也从没抱怨过沙威的沙发对他来说太小。想必他会在他俩都在厨房里时试图跟沙威说话，但沙威从没能醒到能对此作出反应的程度。

“你找到任何关于珂赛特位置的线索了吗？”冉阿让在第三个早上这样问。

沙威没心思回答，他正全身心地等着冉阿让送他的咖啡机给他一杯咖啡因续命。

“我好担心她。你觉得德纳第会怎么对她？我们把她找回来后她会还好吗？”

是了，来了，他最喜欢的浓咖啡的馥郁香气。它尝起来糟糕得要死，但沙威对口味一向不大挑剔。

“沙威？詹姆斯？”

他双手环抱着温暖的咖啡杯，开始把注意力分给周遭的环境。他的嘴几乎要被滚烫的咖啡烫伤，但就是得趁热喝，这样效果最好。

“詹姆斯？你在听吗？”

沙威茫然地眨着眼：“你为什么叫我詹姆斯？”

“这不是你的名字吗？”冉阿让问。

沙威混沌的大脑试图回想：“哦。是的。”

他把这杯咖啡喝完了才明白为什么冉阿让看上去这么疑惑。

“你怎么知道我的名字的？”他试图让自己的声音听起来带点侵略性，但现在要对付冉阿让完全太早。

“我谷歌过你了。”冉阿让回答，“说真的，詹姆斯，这不难。”

“别叫我詹姆斯。”沙威告诉他，“它可能是我法律上的名字，但不是我的名字。”

冉阿让的疑惑看起来一点没减少。沙威叹了一口气，他摄入的咖啡因还不够他解释这个问题。

“詹姆斯是美国最多人使用的男性名。”沙威解释道，“纽约政府给我分配了这个名字。我一直都只是沙威。”

冉阿让想了想，接着说：“你看起来并不像个詹姆斯。”

沙威不知道这算不算个夸奖。他觉得现在要关心这个还是略嫌早，于是又转身去给自己弄第二杯咖啡。

—

冉阿让继续烦人，沙威继续忍着。沙威在他的厨房发现了一袋咖啡，只可能是又一件来自冉阿让的礼物，但尝起来真的很棒，至少不像炸老鼠肠子，于是他就收下了，并没有对冉阿让提起一个字。他每晚都会给沙威做晚餐，而沙威总对此大吵大嚷，但也总会接受。浪费食物在沙威年幼时是无法接受的奢侈，这个想法至今影响着他。而且冉阿让做的食物总是很美味。如果冉阿让坚持这么做，他又有什么好抱怨的呢？虽然不管怎样他还是会意思意思抱怨一下就是了。

“你今晚想吃什么？”冉阿让每晚都问。

“我不在乎。”沙威每晚都答，“我不需要你给我做晚餐。”

他学会了忍受冉阿让持续不断的笔划声，不过被烦到一定程度他还是要吼两句的。他不知道冉阿让为什么如此沉迷画他，冉阿让也从来没有给过他答案。偶尔他的素描会加入沙威冰箱上的便利贴大家族，偶尔沙威也会决定不把它们扔进垃圾桶。至少画板和那些油画工具消失了。他不知道如果冉阿让真的决定给他画油画的话自己会干出什么事来。

冉阿让似乎将他的时间割裂成了画沙威和担心他的女儿两个部分。有时他似乎只是想通过画沙威来 _停止_ 对女儿的担忧。除了他贴在冰箱上的那些素描外他没给沙威看过他的画，沙威也从来不问。对他来说那只是乱涂乱画。他还是恨艺术。

—

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”冉阿让在第四天问他。

“我不在乎。”沙威回答，甚至没从工作里抬起头。冉阿让应该在帮忙，而不是问这些愚蠢的问题。

“一定要选一个。”冉阿让催促。

“黑色。”沙威烦躁地告诉他，只是为了让他闭嘴，“我不喜欢彩色。”

叫冉阿让专心工作好比在遛一只灵魂无比自由的猫。他在空白处乱画着却从不做笔记，还每隔十分钟就拿些不相干的问题烦沙威好完成什么东西。沙威学会了迅速作答，这样冉阿让就可以带着被满足的好奇心回去工作了。

“你喜欢读什么书？”

“案情文件。我不读书。”

“你有最喜欢的食物吗？”

“没有。”

“如果你可以去世界上的任何地方的话，你会去哪里？”

“离你越远越好。”沙威吼道，“回去工作。”

冉阿让很给面子地安静了几分钟。要指望它能持续更久似乎有点过分，但沙威还是默默祈祷着享受着安静的每时每刻。

“你对什么过敏吗？”冉阿让最后还是继续开始他毫无意义的问题了，和沙威猜的一模一样。

“据我所知没有。”

“你最喜欢做什么？”

“逮捕罪犯。”

“喜欢猫还是狗？”

“我不喜欢动物。你为什么问这个？”

“我想了解你。”

这根本不是个回答，沙威连个眼神都不想给，那都算是抬举他了。

“你看电视吗？”

沙威烦躁地叹了口气：“我看新闻。”

“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”

“不记得了。”

“你什么型的？”（What’s your type?）

“A型。”沙威停下打字的手。这问题也太具体了一点，“你他妈到底为什么要知道我的血型？”

“不是，我是指你倾向约会的类型。”冉阿让解释。

对此，沙威忍不住大笑。那是种粗粝的声音，很明显把冉阿让吓了一跳，直到他把它压下。这太滑稽了，冉阿让就不该出现在他的公寓里，现在却在问他这样的问题。

“我不约会。”一找回自己的声音他就回答道，双唇仍为这荒唐的一幕保持着扭曲的微笑，“而且这也不关你的事。”

冉阿让安静了一会儿，这让沙威以为他的提问环节已经结束了。结果他又说：“我以前从没听你笑过。”

沙威轻哼一声：“我不笑。别再问我问题。”

然而，冉阿让还是在那之后用一种奇怪的表情看了他很久，叫人生气。

“回去工作。”沙威忍无可忍，“你还想不想你女儿回来了？”

“……是的，探长。”

—

在调查方面，冉阿让就不完全是一无是处了。冉阿让一整天都没给他整出什么惊喜还真是个惊喜，至少房间还是沙威出门时的样子。他不该感到惊讶的，毕竟冉阿让在前二十年偷的每幅画都是自己对那些所有者做的调查。大概吧。沙威从没问过他。

他们曾一起列了个德纳第的罪名清单，好长一串，够他吃一辈子牢饭了。冉阿让不知怎的，可能是通过某些沙威愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼的不那么合法的渠道，得到了德纳第的藏身之处。不幸的是这对他们毫无帮助，他们离德纳第给出的死限只剩两天了。

“你为什么什么都不能做？我们知道他在哪里啊！”冉阿让对他大吼，这几乎是沙威唯一一次听到他提高音量。

“我没有逮捕令。”沙威咬着牙解释，“我拒绝把这变成一次完全的私人恩怨。我不能就那么毫无理由地闯进去！我怎么跟我的上级解释？如果他们问我是谁提供的消息怎么办？”

冉阿让不知所措地挣扎：“编点什么！”

荒谬。冉阿让真的知道他在跟谁说话吗？自那个桥上的夜晚以来沙威可能改变了些许，但有些事永远不会变。

“我不能就这么‘编点什么’！”沙威厉声道，“这甚至不在我的工作范畴内。绑架案不是我的问题。艺术品失窃案和保险欺诈才他妈是！”

冉阿让突然陷入了沉默。他从未沉默过。

“不管你在想什么，停下。”沙威警告他，“你他妈在拿我的整个职业开玩笑。”

“不，我有主意了。”冉阿让说。

“这正是我所担心的。”沙威盯着冉阿让。

“行得通的。”冉阿让坚持道，“给我一天。两天。那还是在德纳第给的期限内的，对吧？”

“确实是。”沙威慢慢地说，抱起双臂，眯起双眼，“但你把时间切得太紧了。”

“我知道，相信我。”冉阿让说，“那很简单。”

“这事没那么简单！”沙威对他吼道。

“你会喜欢的。”

沙威对他呲着牙，准备随时驳回冉阿让所作的任何愚蠢计划。

“你要做的一切，”冉阿让说，“就只有逮捕我。”


	4. Chapter 4

沙威他妈的要杀了冉阿让。

截止至过去的三十六小时，已经有连续二十幅作品失窃，全都被冉阿让愚蠢的便条代替，大多数看着都像是冉阿让直接从本子上撕下来的，即是说，画的都是沙威。他已经闯入了好几条私人画廊，其间甚至动用上了他自被释放以来就不再使用的武力。没有人员伤亡，但仍有几个保安被锁在了维修间里，还有一堆被砸坏的摄像头。冉阿让光顾的一栋贵得离谱的房子的二楼被打破了一扇窗户，地上落了几滴血。

沙威发现最让他恼火的是冉阿让竟然会冒着让画受损的风险这么做，谁管他还受了什么伤。然而他的心中还是埋下了担忧的种子，沙威挣扎着不许它扎根。如果冉阿让在这事了结后还得进医院的话，自己会亲手掐死他。

他的手机从没有一天接到过这么多电话。一扎阔佬在冉阿让从他们每个人那分别偷了几幅画后都想要他的项上人头，沙威还得分心应付他们，他要疯了。在最初的几个小时之后，他关掉了手机，祈祷冉阿让不会通过手机联系他。他以前从没这么做过，但沙威希望他至少能有一条渠道联系自己，真心实意地。即使他完全能猜到冉阿让在计划什么，他还是为追着冉阿让的行踪东南西北地在整个城市里连续穿梭了鬼知道多少个小时大为光火。他甚至不知道冉阿让是怎么按这个速度行动的。太荒谬了，比荒谬还要荒谬一万倍。都这个年纪了还能这么整，冉阿让就是个该死的怪物。

沙威没有冉阿让那样的耐力。他不是第一次直接在桌上睡过去了，这也不会是最后一次。他在最后有人把他摇醒前只又坚持保持了一两个小时的清醒。

“这是留给你的。”一个不知名的实习生告诉他。

是一张明信片；正面印着莫奈的画，画面上是河流与日本桥。就为这个，沙威也要在逮捕冉阿让时使用比必要的量多一点点的武力，因为他记得这就是冉阿让偷的第一幅画。在背面，冉阿让用某种细线马克笔画了一幅相当写实的街景。这个提示已经足够了，沙威得以使一个小队相信他知道冉阿让所画的那个十字路口。这不算个谎言，因为他和冉阿让确实知道那仓库就是德纳第的藏身处，只是他从没有亲身到过那儿。他下达出发指令时没来由地紧张起来。现在紧张未免可笑。他已为重新逮捕冉阿让的这一天等待了十余年。他们会抓住德纳第会，会逮捕冉阿让，会救出冉阿让的女儿。

他尽力不去想冉阿让画在那街景的人行道上的三个身影；两个男人，一个深色发，一个浅色发，还有一个小女孩走在他们中间。

—

德纳第完全就是沙威打七岁起就想逮捕的那种人的样子。

他无恶不作，从贩毒偷车到网络诈骗，几乎没什么他未曾涉足的领域。沙威享受着胸腔内翻滚的对德纳第的恨意。他和德纳第之间可没什么历史了，沙威也没理由去猜测他的深层动机什么的。

沙威进入那个仓库的时候，德纳第正用枪指着冉阿让。冉阿让的伤势看上去非常严重，遍体瘀伤，手臂上缠着的绷带被鲜血浸透。然而德纳第看起来还是杀意沸腾。冉阿让显然是揍过他几拳，沙威并不打算为此责怪他，德纳第的嘴角带着斑驳的血迹，与他脸上的污垢和胡茬相得益彰。

沙威连想都没想，下一秒德纳第的大腿中就多了一枚子弹。他并没有因此倒下，于是沙威将其掀翻在地，用膝盖顶着他的背把他压在地上。他的手铐早在德纳第还在痛苦地呻吟时就已圈住了他的手腕。

“噢，谢天谢地你来了。”冉阿让疲惫地长出一口气，似乎也要昏倒在地。沙威此刻是这栋建筑里唯一的警员，这对他们倒是个微小的安慰。谁知道其他人在这种情况下对冉阿让会是怎么个态度。

“你他妈都对自己做了些什么啊？”沙威问。

沙威其实没想问这个的。他想让冉阿让为他作证他刚刚并不是无缘无故开枪的。他想问冉阿让有没有找到他女儿被关在哪里。但他最后说出的是这个问题。

“我没事。”冉阿让说，这让沙威又想揍他了。很明显他有事。他太有事了。“那些旅行袋里装着毒品和现金。我不知道哪个装着哪个，里面可能还有别的东西。那些画放在一个安全屋里了，除了一幅我带在身上的，这样你大概就可以找个理由了。”

德纳第还在沙威的压制下挣扎，明显有话要说。沙威让身体的重量落在德纳第的背心，他立马就停止了扭动，嘴里毫不意外地满是尘土泥巴和其他什么地上的脏东西。沙威不想思考这里的地面上都有些什么玩意。

“我确定我会找到些能控告你的理由的。”他冲德纳第吼道。念米兰达权利的机会还是留给其他人吧。

接着他看向冉阿让。冉阿让已经伸出了手腕，即使他甚至无法自己站立。

“这就是啦。”冉阿让说。他的声音充满疲惫，但脸上仍带着一抹笑容，“这一刻你已经等太久了，探长。”

沙威以前曾想象过重新逮捕冉阿让的场景，但他没想过会是如此这般。他想要犹豫，想让冉阿让再一次逃，但冉阿让并不在能逃的状况。冉阿让看上去根本不 _想_ 逃。

沙威把德纳第留在了原地，那人识相地保持着安静，尽管他深色的双眼无时无刻不在注视着他的举动。那很容易就能无视，特别是当冉阿让把自己丢进地狱走了一遭就为沙威能逮捕他好救他女儿的时候。冉阿让的黑眼圈甚至比沙威的还重，他没洗的头发缠成一团，甚至冒了点胡茬，那看起来完全不适合他。沙威不能说他看起来比他们最后一起待的那几天要更好。

犹豫了一下，沙威把冉阿让的双腕扭到他身后。冉阿让的手上还沾着炭笔的粉末，指甲修得很短。他强迫自己别再感受冉阿让手掌茧子的纹路，因为一大群员警突然涌进了仓库。该死。他心里有一部分希望自己逮捕冉阿让的时候周围没有一个人，但显然这已经不可能了。他可以感觉到自己的部下们正看着他，看着他终于将那个他追了十余年的男人绳之以法。

“冉阿让，”沙威说，他感觉自己呼吸困难，像是把自己丢进了哈德逊河，而他正在向下沉亡，“你因多项盗窃罪以及其他罪名被捕。”那些字句机械地从他喉头滚出，像死物一般掉到地上，“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”

“我明白我的权利，探长。”冉阿让说，“但我还有一个请求，由您选择是否要将其满足。”

沙威已经知道了他要说什么，但他人的耳目仍围绕着他们。他们好像都只是在扮演着自己的角色，警察沙威，和盗贼冉阿让。他好奇他们到底是从何时起不再处于彼此的对立面的。

“是什么？”沙威说，成功在语气中染了点不耐。

“找到我的女儿。”冉阿让说。那更像是个恳求，因为他的声音被自己从中切断。

沙威并没有用言语回应他的请求，但冉阿让知道他会做到的。他们的观众不需要再从他们这儿听到其他任何。他领着冉阿让走了出去，冉阿让靠在他身上，好多多少少能用自己的力气走一点。冉阿让走得踉跄，沙威无法让自己不去想他到底让自己受了多少伤。冉阿让的手臂强壮健硕，这会儿却只是疲惫而无力地垂着。这种姿势下手铐一定会弄疼他的手腕，但沙威一言不发。

冉阿让在爬进警车后座前停下了，微微喘着气并抓住时间看向沙威。

“很荣幸终于能认识你，沙威探长。”

他笑了。那笑摇摇欲坠，仿佛他是在强迫自己最后给沙威一个恼人的微笑。他眼神湿润，沙威移不开目光，尽力将他的脸印刻在记忆中。

“我也是。”沙威听到自己回答。

他们沉默片刻，接着冉阿让无声地一笑。

“看看我们，”他说，“我们是怎样的一对啊。”

他还在笑着，即便已眼泛泪光。

“确实。”沙威说，嘴角提起一个他所能做到的最像微笑的幅度，只有一瞬，但冉阿让看见了，这是唯一重要的。

冉阿让又看了他一眼，接着顺从地让沙威把他塞进警车的后座里。言已尽，沙威不敢让自己再开口。他关上门，不忍再看车窗里的冉阿让。沙威目送着警车开走。它消失在街道拐角，即便如此沙威也还是空落落地盯着它消失的那个地方。

他不知道为什么自己感觉像失去了珍贵之物。

—

德纳第在两天后才供出冉阿让女儿的所在位置。即使如此，也要归功于一个很有可能才刚从高中毕业的男孩，他非常乐意领他们去她被关着的那个地方。他自我介绍叫马吕斯·彭眉胥，沙威立刻觉得他相当烦人。他张口闭口都是珂赛特，甚至在他们问完话以后也还是这样。沙威坚持要参与营救她的行动，即便只是为了履行对冉阿让的承诺。幸运的是，珂赛特有德纳第的女儿爱潘妮陪着（她似乎相当乐意出卖自己的父亲），给她提供每天的饮食。她唯一受的伤是手腕上轻微的瘀青和擦伤，大部分时间都被关在一个黑暗的金属集装箱里，但情况本来可能比这糟得多。冉阿让完全有理由像他每晚所表现的那样不安。

“在我们给她找到新的监护人前她需要一个临时的去处。”有人说。

“我来照顾她。”沙威马上自告奋勇。

“你确定？”一个声音怀疑地问。这完全不奇怪，大家都知道沙威不喜欢孩子。

“我有一张沙发，她也做不了什么来干扰我的生活。”怎么也不会比得过风一样搅进他公寓的冉阿让了。

一阵商讨后，他的提议被通过了。与冉阿让的约定他差不多已完成了他自己的那一半，但他仍然感到空虚。

—

珂赛特是个漂亮的姑娘，棕发飘飘，体态娇小。她看起来几乎一碰就碎。如果要问她和她父亲是否有一点相似之处，那答案是否定的。这不重要，沙威承诺了他会照顾她，为她找到一个合适的监护人。他不会在这件事上辜负冉阿让。这样才公平。

“我认得你。”她惊讶地说。

“我并不惊讶。”沙威用平板的语调回答。过去的五天里他一共就睡了大概二十小时，这会儿觉得自己差不多飘在云里，“我跟冉阿让说过别再画我，但他不听，就很烦。”

他本来没想说这么多，但他太累了，现在只是凭他摄入的那点咖啡因吊着命。

“他们都说冉阿让是我父亲，但我父亲叫于尔迪姆·割风。”她疑惑地说。

沙威对那个名字嗤之以鼻，完全不适合冉阿让。“都是同一个烦人的家伙。”他说，“我以后会回答你的问题，明天吧可能。”明后两天都没有工作，他打算用来补觉，以及告诉珂赛特一切她应该知道的事。

“我要跟你待在一起吗？”她问。

“显然。”沙威说着打了个哈欠，他实在忍不住了，“来吧。我住的不远。”

珂赛特犹豫着跟了上来，似乎还是不太相信他。沙威不介意。信任他的人没那么多，但他觉得冉阿让应该也是其中一个。

“我们到了。”沙威宣布，打开了门，“冉阿让在他那场愚蠢的马戏表演前把他所有的破铜烂铁都丢我这儿来了。”

他的咖啡桌上又出现了一堆并不属于他的书，他的沙发旁也多了一个小行李袋。

“该死，冉阿让，”他对自己低喃，“别再闯进我的公寓了。”

“听上去你认识他。”珂赛特说。她显然非常好奇，但沙威现在已经快没力气回答她了。

“你失踪的那一整周他都在这儿。我告诉过他住旅馆会更舒服，但他还是坚持要睡我沙发。”他好累。“浴室那儿，厨房那儿，客厅这儿，我住那儿。”他有气无力地指来指去，“你睡沙发，想洗澡自便，饿了自己从厨房拿吃的，我不经常开火。”

“如果他就在这儿的话你为什么不逮捕他呢？”她问。

他不知该如何回答。

“挺复杂的。”他说，“我明天会回答你的所有问题。”他又打了个哈欠。“我得睡了。别给任何人开门，这很明显。用点常识。咖啡桌上那些书和那个行李袋八成是给你的。我再在这儿站下去就要当场倒毙了。还有任何问题吗？”

“没有。”珂赛特马上说。

“你是个好孩子。”沙威飘忽地说，“我不擅长应付孩子。该死的冉阿让竟然让我承诺这个。”

“晚安。”珂赛特在他打开他卧室门时说。

沙威没有回话。他的脑袋在接触到枕头的那一刹那就停止运转了。

—

他把第二天睡了大半过去，醒来时已经是下午了。然而他还没准备好面对他公寓里那个女孩，或者这个世界，因为这个烂摊子。他就这么躺着盯了好几分钟天花板，思考自己的生活会变成什么样子。他的思绪一次又一次地回到冉阿让，还有他无限的耐心和善良上。他不知道自己现在对冉阿让是什么感觉了。他不知道自己现在应该对冉阿让是什么感觉了。曾经，他觉得自己终于逮捕冉阿让时会感到胜利。但他没感到胜利。他只感到麻木。

最终饥饿开始催促着他赶紧起床，不知道冉阿让有没有在冰箱里留点东西。大概没有，他在被捕的前两天相当忙碌。沙威不知道自己为什么会对公寓里手作食物的缺失感到失望。

他坐起身。卧室有什么地方不一样了。他眨着眼试图集中注意力。昨晚他太累了，脑子转不动，眼里只有床。现在，他狭小的卧室不知怎的感觉更小了。

他终于意识到，他的房间里堆满了画。它们靠墙摆着，一些还用布盖着，总共至少有二十幅。一个安全屋，冉阿让曾经说。好吧，沙威承认他的公寓确实很他妈安全。

沙威要去杀了他。

他从床上起来，换了一身衣服，他甚至得把一幅画挪开才能去衣柜拿到衣服。那是一幅马格里特的作品，荒唐地画着变成了胡萝卜的酒瓶什么的，这根本没有逻辑。他还在卧室的另一头认出了一幅雷诺阿画的花束。这些画里的每一幅都比沙威这辈子所见过的钱加起来还要贵。这太可笑了。他恨死了冉阿让竟然这么对他。从床到门几乎无处下脚，因为这实在是有太多该死的画了。他好累。他需要咖啡。

珂赛特蜷在他的沙发上，手里拿着一本书。这使沙威想起冉阿让，几乎带来痛楚。甚至她也像冉阿让那样喜欢把脚跷在沙发上。气人的是她似乎也不知道有种东西叫做杯垫。

“你和冉阿让到底有什么问题才老想在我的桌子上留点标记？”沙威说，他刚睡醒的嗓子还很沙哑，但他没法在意这个了，“用个杯垫啊，它们的存在不是没道理的。”

“下午好。”她说，“我有问题要问。”

至少冉阿让的女儿会服从指令，在她的杯子下垫上了一个朴素的黑杯垫。冉阿让以前给他带过印着著名油画的杯垫，但沙威没让它们在公寓里存在多久。

“我需要咖啡。”沙威说。还有吃的，最好是冉阿让做的吃的。他已经差不多一天没进食了。

珂赛特没再开口。沙威能在她用各种各样的问题轰炸他之前先开始把自己拾掇得像个人，她似乎对此十分满意。对比冉阿让对他生活与习惯的持续骚扰她简直就是个天使。

冰箱里还有冉阿让留下的一个保温盒。他不记得那是什么时候的东西了，但不管怎样他还是在等咖啡的时候把它丢进了微波炉。冰箱上有一张他昨晚没有注意到的新便利贴。

 _“谢谢你。”_ 上面只写了这些。没有涂鸦，没有烦人的问题，没有礼物，没有标明来源，没有签名。

他没法让自己像之前对那么多冉阿让的便条所做的那样把它丢掉。他只是在上面贴了一枚黑色的磁铁，这样它就不会落到地上弄丢了。他盯着它，觉得自己可以感受到短短三个字背后所蕴含的每一种情感。非常奇怪。

他再也不知道他对冉阿让是什么感觉了。

—

他花了差不多两个小时才把自己所知的冉阿让的一切都告诉了珂赛特。她有很多问题，其中一些甚至沙威也无法回答。他尽了力，并试着对她保持耐心，但有时她的行为实在太像冉阿让了，这时他会忘乎所以。

是，冉阿让在她出生前就开始偷画了；不，他不知道除了为逮捕他的目标收集法律证据以外他还有什么偷画的理由。是，冉阿让差不多是搬进了他的公寓；不，他不知道他为什么觉得有这必要。是，冉阿让有不止一个假名；不，他不知道其他的任何一个。不，沙威不知道什么时候才会再给她找到一个合法监护人；是，沙威会把与冉阿让的约定贯彻到底并确认她的新监护人是正派人。

“我还能再见到爸爸吗？”她问。很明显她关心她的父亲就像冉阿让关心她一样多。她的手在冉阿让留在他沙发上的橙色枕头上攥紧。

“不隔着防弹玻璃的那种？”沙威淡淡地说，“怕是不能了。”

他自己也希望那不是事实。

—

一周后，他们为珂赛特找到了合适的监护人。沙威反复核查了他们的背景，最终宣布他们达到了他的标准，并给珂赛特留了自己的电话号码以防万一。她完全不像她父亲那么烦人，沙威其实并不介意和她分享自己的空间。接着他让自己准备好去面对冉阿让在最后一次疯狂的行动中所偷的所有对象。那花了几周的时间，并使他的脑袋没完没了地疼。在一个月后这事终于完结时，他已经做好了烂死在自己公寓里的准备。

他的公寓，冉阿让带来的那些色彩斑斓的东西仍照亮着他的灰色家具四面空墙。他的公寓，没了冉阿让的笔划声哼哼声踱步声显得如此寂寥。他的公寓，在只有他身处其中时感觉那么空荡。

生平第一次，沙威感受到了孤独。


	5. Chapter 5

两个月后，他去监狱看望了冉阿让。

“我没想过会有人来看我。”冉阿让在玻璃后说。他穿着一件看上去完全不适合他的笨重连体衣，沙威讨厌那件衣服。

“我也没想过会来看你。”沙威对着电话回道，“我从不探监。”

冉阿让对沙威的言不由衷露出了一个温柔的微笑。

“珂赛特怎么样了？”冉阿让问，至少这个问题沙威可以回答。

他告诉他她的问题是多么没完没了，她是多善解人意地安静，还有现在照顾着她的监护人。

“她很像你，”沙威说，“不过没你那么烦人。”

“你喜欢她吗？”冉阿让问。

沙威不知道这有什么重要的。

“她没我想的那么闹腾。”他回答，“我不喜欢孩子，但至少她足够安静，也不会来打扰我。”

冉阿让又笑了，低头看他拨弄电话线圈的手。

“我希望你会喜欢她。”冉阿让说，“很高兴你确实如此。”

“我可没这么说过。”沙威瞪着他否认，“别曲解我的意思。”

“是的，探长。”

“沙威。”沙威纠正他，“对你，我只是沙威。”

冉阿让带着极度痛苦怪异的表情长久地注视着他，眼中溢满悲伤。

“当然，沙威。”

—

他发现没了冉阿让后他的工作无聊透顶。再没小贼能像冉阿让那样富有创造力并能逼得他作出大量计划来抓住他。除了文书工作外他无事可做，并又一次在无边无际的保险欺诈和诈骗罪中挣扎。有时，如果他觉得被盗者罪有应得而窃贼深陷泥沼，他会放那人走。他想冉阿让大概会对此表示赞同。

他花在想冉阿让上的时间多得可笑。

—

沙威第二次见他时，冉阿让头发凌乱，眼圈浓重，满脸胡茬，看上去疲惫不堪。

“你身上都发生了些什么啊？”沙威问。

“监狱里会发生的事。”冉阿让说。他试着挤出一个笑容，但就连沙威都看得出来那笑容的勉强，“我没想到你会再来看我。”

“你把你的垃圾都丢我公寓里了。”沙威咕哝，“我甚至不知道你住哪儿。以前。”

“有几个不同的地点，分散在几座不同的城市。”冉阿让没有细说，沙威也没有深究。

沙威对他皱起眉：“你到底有多少假身份？”

“就一些，”冉阿让回答，“足够保证珂赛特的安全。”

“那你自己呢？”

“只有珂赛特是最重要的。”

沙威想掐他，或者揍他，或者揪住他那件愚蠢连体衣的前襟吻他。多亏了隔在他们之间的防弹玻璃，他一件都没能做成。

“你是个傻子。”

冉阿让几乎笑了。那是个痛苦的表情，很微弱，但它还是出现了。

“我恨你。”沙威说。

“我知道。”冉阿让回答。

—

他记不得从何时起起自己再也不恨冉阿让了。

—

时光缓慢流淌。冉阿让入狱已近半年，沙威仍狠不下心丢掉任何一件冉阿让留下破坏了他黑白空间的彩色蠢玩意。珂赛特有时会联系他，一般是来询问她父亲的状况的。沙威尽可能地回答她，但还没再去看冉阿让。如果珂赛特想见他的话，或许他下次可以带她一起。目前她还没有提起过。

他花了很多时间看着冉阿让给他画的那幅画。冉阿让这人仍是叫他捉摸不透，但沙威已经接受了这一点。这张画仍然是谜，那些礼物和便利贴仍然是谜，他画的那么多沙威的素描仍然是谜。他不知道自己为什么会想亲吻冉阿让。他甚至不知道冉阿让会不会允许他这么做。也许会。八成不会。

他就是停不下想冉阿让，这烦透了。其他窃贼或其他案件明明应该能转移他的注意力，但没有用。他现在所能想的一切就只有他一生中最大的麻烦冉阿让。即使他本人不在场，冉阿让也还是烦得他快疯了。他恨他，更恨自己无法再恨他。

—

他的心不在焉及其导致的低效率不幸地引起了他上级的注意。

“自从逮捕了冉阿让以来你的气压似乎比以前更低了。”夏布耶评价道。做了沙威这么久的老大，夏布耶已经对他了如指掌，这也很气人。“介意透露一下你的烦恼吗？”

“我没什么烦恼。”沙威说。

夏布耶看了他一眼，显然并不买账。

“你知道，FBI是有监外工作程序的。”他说，“查查看总归没什么坏处。”

“你觉得我会想千辛万苦把冉阿让放出来再烦我？”沙威嘲道。

“只是个想法。”夏布耶说，“你就自己考虑吧。”

“拜托。”沙威低吼。

—

沙威试图说服自己监外工作并不适用于冉阿让的情况。冉阿让是个贼。冉阿让很烦人。冉阿让喜欢艺术。冉阿让深谙艺术史。冉阿让会伪造假画并绝对能辨别一幅画的真假。

他恨冉阿让这样叫他一接到申请表就火急火燎地填起来。

—

“我没想过会再见到你。”冉阿让说。

这是他们第三次隔着玻璃面对面了。冉阿让看起来甚至比上一次还糟，他长出了胡子，那玩意在他脸上可怕得要命。

“你是个危险分子。”沙威咆哮着对他说，“我恨你。”

“我什么都没干啊。”

沙威无视了他：“你会收到一些文件。别抱怨上面那些条件，签字就是。”

“你在说什么？”冉阿让问，“什么文件？”

“你敢为这个谢谢我试试。”沙威说。

“我都不知道我该谢你什么。”冉阿让的眉毛茫然地拧到一块儿。

“你绝对会变得无法忍受。别叫我后悔。”他懊恼地叹了口气，祈祷自己没骂冉阿让骂上瘾，“珂赛特很好，如果你想知道的话。”

这终于引起了冉阿让的注意力。他看起来有了些生气，并在椅子上坐直了：“告诉我。拜托。”

沙威照做了。

—

沙威为了冉阿让的监外工作申请整了一个月的文件，但最终得以不隔着玻璃看到冉阿让还是差不多能值回本的。

“别他妈谢谢我。”沙威抱着双臂说。

“谢谢你。”反正冉阿让不管怎样还是会说了，他叫人无法忍受。

沙威把他甩开。“闭嘴上车。”他吼道。

—

他做的第一件事是在冉阿让的左踝上安GPS追踪器。

他做的第二件事是带冉阿让去吃晚饭。

“你为什么这么做？”冉阿让问，甚至根本没在看菜单。沙威无比感激他刮掉了胡子，因为它在他脸上简直令人窒息。如果冉阿让没这么做的话他可能会亲自动手。

“因为我饿了而且监狱里的伙食难吃得要死。”沙威回答。这不是家好餐馆，只是个快餐店。即便如此，也不是个好快餐店。“想了解一下你必须遵守的规则吗？还是说你想回栅栏后边去？”

冉阿让在沙威解释时突然变得无比配合。他的行动范围被限定在他自定的居住地点的方圆三英里内，当然，调查局一定得在这个范围内。他不能偷窃任何东西或打破假释，沙威威胁他敢动一下这个念头就开枪打他。他确实有工作要做，必须得每天和沙威一起去上班，几乎是每天。

“我什么时候能见珂赛特？”他问，“我可以重新拥有她的监护权吗？”

“是的，你不久就能再见到珂赛特。”沙威烦躁地说，“但你不太可能重新拥有她的监护权了。”

那显然不是冉阿让希望听到的答案。他们沉默着吃了几分钟，打破了迄今为止冉阿让保持安静时长的最高纪录，宛如神迹。至少他保持到了吃完汉堡。

然后冉阿让就开始试图偷他薯条。沙威一巴掌拍开他的手。

“停下。”他怒吼。

“你忘了我是个贼。”冉阿让带着一个藏得不太好的笑提醒他。

“我恨你。”沙威说。

他由着冉阿让吃了他一根薯条。但只有一根，半根也不许多。

—

他把冉阿让带到他在表格上填的地址放下，接着驶回自己的公寓瘫倒进被窝。谢天谢地，这不是个糟糕的决定。

第二天早晨，沙威意识到这就是个糟糕的决定。

“冉阿让，你他妈对我的桌子做了什么？”沙威对他怒吼。

“我装饰了一下。”冉阿让回答。

沙威原本干净整洁的办公桌被至少三束花占据了，全都还带着愚蠢的感谢卡。他恨它们。现在甚至还没到能开始处理冉阿让的破事的点。

“关于给我买花这事我是怎么跟你说的来着？”

“你说……别买？”

“完全正确！”

丢掉那些东西甚至没法给他带来一丁点满足感，因为冉阿让只会呆呆地站在那看着，完全不难过的样子。而且旁边还有一大群人在吃瓜，尽管他们个个都装着自己没在偷听。现在他在这和冉阿让吵架完全是自找的，沙威恨死了这一点。

“别招惹我的桌子。”沙威告诉他，“以及如果你真那么想给我弄点什么来的话，给我一杯咖啡。”

“是的，探长。”冉阿让说着转过身。

“我跟你说了叫我名字就行。”沙威不满地提醒他，“我不想再从你这听见什么‘是的探长’了，实在是烦。”

冉阿让笑了：“是的，沙威。”

沙威想杀了他。

—

沙威陪着他一起去见珂赛特，因为她的监护人住在冉阿让居住地点地三英里以外。冉阿让的泪水在他紧紧搂住女儿时夺眶而出。他们完全沉浸在彼此重逢的喜悦中，沙威觉得这一定就是人们所说的家。他站在这对父女旁边感到一丝尴尬，不确定自己是否应该移开目光。

好几分钟后，冉阿让放开了珂赛特，抹去自己眼中的泪水。他似乎并不觉得难为情，沙威也没觉得自己有必要对此发表什么评价。

“沙威，这是我的女儿，珂赛特。”他说。

“我们见过了。”沙威疑惑地说。

冉阿让转开了眼神，但一个微笑在他脸上展开：“我想正式点。”

“你真好笑。”沙威咕哝着。珂赛特大笑起来，他对她也翻了个白眼。

“珂赛特，这是我的朋友，沙威。”冉阿让继续道。

“冉阿让，我们不是朋友。”沙威反射性反驳。

“我知道。”冉阿让说，他的笑容仍旧灿烂。

—

非常不幸，冉阿让那令人尴尬的一套在调查局里似乎非常吃得开。他是个该死的好人，这引起了沙威宁愿没有引起的注意力。即使是那些原本对他罪犯身份有些介怀的人都在他来的第二周结束前无可救药地喜欢上了他。这事带来的唯一好处就是每天早上冉阿让都能用他的甜言蜜语畅通无阻地直接排到咖啡等待队伍的最前端，并给沙威带来一杯冲好的热咖啡，所以这大概也并不完全是一件坏事。

冉阿让的桌子正对着他的。沙威本来对此没什么意见，直到冉阿让的垃圾开始蔓延进他的领域，他吼过他很多次但这毫无用处。他甚至不知道冉阿让为什么会有一张桌子。而且每次沙威看他的时候他都在越过电脑观察着他或者在画他，这叫他集中不了注意力。他每次出去抽烟回来都能在电脑显示器上看到新放着的彩纸鹤，他把它们都烧了。还有更多愚蠢的便利贴贴在他电脑周围。

 _“_ _你想出去吃晚饭吗？”_ 其中一张是这么写的。那是冉阿让在局里工作的第三周，沙威目前还没杀掉他。

“我还以为我们已经不再这么干了。”沙威吼着把它揉成一团丢到冉阿让的键盘上。

冉阿让又写了一张， _“你想的话我也可以给你做。”_

这就有点诱惑力了。冉阿让厨艺还不错。

“除非你把你那些破玩意都整出我的公寓。”沙威回答。

冉阿让惊讶地放下他的笔：“我还以为你早把它们丢掉了呢。”

他的惊讶没有错。自他再次逮捕冉阿让以来已经过去了八个月，他竟然真的和冉阿让的那堆垃圾一起住了这么久。

“那是你的东西。”沙威说。

冉阿让听罢陷入了沉默，办公室的嘈杂声瞬间填补进这段空白。

沙威在冉阿让安静了一个令人担忧的时长后写了一张便利贴， _“你做什么我就吃什么。”_

冉阿让对那张纸眨着眼，接着回复， _“那在你家吃？”_

_“_ _当然。”_

冉阿让冲他露出一个大大的微笑，沙威则皱起了眉。太有意思了，冉阿让竟然叫他们像小学生一样传纸条。

—

他看到冉阿让先他一步到达自己的公寓其实已经不大会惊讶了。

“你到底是怎么进来的？”沙威烦躁地问。

“一开始的几次是爬窗，”冉阿让一边在厨房忙活一边告诉他，“你抽完烟会忘记锁窗。后来你没再换锁，我就直接配了一把钥匙。”

沙威不知道自己本来以为会听到什么。他甚至没问冉阿让是怎么爬上他五楼的窗户的。他该叫冉阿让把钥匙交出来，除非他做了不止一把还把它们留在了自己家。他很有可能就是这么干的。

他没怎么动过冉阿让的东西。那条蓝毯子移到了他的椅子上，鲜红色的餐垫洗过后和烛台一起放在一边。冉阿让蠢兮兮的橙色枕头还是躺在沙发上，芥色大衣仍挂在衣架上。用磁铁贴着的便利贴已在冰箱上褪了色，但他一次也没有动过它们。

他突然意识到，他并不想冉阿让带回自己的东西，留他的公寓冷冷清清空空荡荡。

“意大利面可以吗？”冉阿让问。

“更糟的东西我也不是没吃过。”沙威说。

生平第一次，沙威没把工作带回家里。他坐在餐桌旁，看着冉阿让用少得可怜的食材忙活着，并想着为什么冉阿让总那么经常盯着他看。冉阿让在沙威的厨房里就像在自己家一样，这本该使他着恼，结果并没有。他手很巧，此时正在夹着胳膊像是要让自己看起来更小个点似的。没可能，冉阿让永远也没法做到看起来小个的。他的肩膀太宽，胸膛也是。

冉阿让注意到他在看着他，接着快速地移开了视线。

“怎么啦？”沙威粗声说。

“啊，没什么。”冉阿让说。他的肩膀又往里缩了些，像一只海龟试图缩进壳里。

很明显并不是没什么，但沙威情愿不去管它。他在又一分钟后对冉阿让的背影失去了兴趣，于是沙威拿起自己的手机开始划新闻看邮件。但那其实并不如看冉阿让有趣。

“我们在餐桌还是咖啡桌上吃？”过了一会儿，冉阿让问。

“餐桌。”沙威说着放下了手机，“现在没在管你的破事，我的工作少多了。”

和冉阿让一起聊着工作吃晚饭几乎是令人愉快的。冉阿让没有问他任何荒唐的问题，竟然还将对话保持在有意义的方向上。他仍然试图从沙威的盘子里偷东西，沙威一边瞪他一边用叉子把他挡回去。

“你要去那个集会吗？”冉阿让问。

“什么集会？”

“那个推动教育系统中的艺术发展的。”

“天啊，不。”沙威回答，“我不喜欢人群，我甚至不敢想象得怎么控制这样的人群。至少我不在纽约警察局工作，不用管这种破事。”

“如果可以的话，我会去的。”冉阿让说，“一群大学的孩子组织的，我觉得这很有意义。”

“要推动立法还有其他更好的方法，至少比什么集会强。”沙威对这个想法不屑一顾，“感觉他们甚至不知道可以和他们的参议员联系。”

“也许你是对的吧。”冉阿让看了看自己只剩底的杯子，他们都已经吃完了，冉阿让也没东西可偷啦，“我在我的画廊里给穷人家的孩子们开了一门艺术课，不知道还有没有在继续运行。”

“你有个画廊？”

“是啊，我还以为你知道呢。”冉阿让说，“我用让·马德兰的名字卖了不少画。”

那个名字隐隐约约地唤起了沙威的一点记忆，但他记不起具体是在哪儿听过的了：“所以你才能给我买贵得要命的酒和手表那些东西？”

“我过得挺朴素的，不太需要钱。况且，”他在桌子对面笑了起来，“我不知道还能怎么引起你的注意了。”

“你已经引起我的注意了，”沙威说，“我追了你十年可不是毫无理由的，冉阿让。”

“我知道。”

沙威不知道他是什么意思，但他没再追问。冉阿让从不把话说清楚。

他没想起来要把自己的东西从沙威家里带走，沙威不确定自己是否对此感到庆幸。

—

冉阿让干得相当不错。目前他已经鉴定出了几幅赝品，帮助沙威在两个月内逮捕了好几个窃贼。对此他要求的所有回报不过是每周见一次女儿，以及偶尔送沙威一些荒谬的东西，或者给他做晚饭。他从不抱怨被局束在三英里的范围内，也从未被追踪到靠近过三英里范围的边界。

这让沙威有些怀疑。他对此不置一词，只是多留了个心眼，以防冉阿让突然想搞点什么事出来。然而冉阿让却似乎对这样的生活相当满意，他像只走丢了的小狗似的跟着沙威跑，并在这个过程中不停刺激他。沙威对他大喊大叫，冉阿让也总是对此泰然处之，然后沙威为此又会对他大喊大叫。

冉阿让仍然每天对他微笑，给他接咖啡，偶尔还帮他做调查。有冉阿让在身旁有时似乎也不是那么糟糕的事。

—

“这是幅赝品。”冉阿让终于开口说。这幅画他已经检查了一个小时，沙威要开始失去耐心了。

“它怎么就是赝品了？”沙威烦躁地问，“它通过了我们的检测。”

“是幅很不错的赝品。”冉阿让承认，“画布和颜料都有些年头了，画框的木头大概也是取自古董储藏柜之类的东西。但是，这画师太自傲。他在上面签了名。”

“啥？”

“他在上面签了名。”冉阿让重复道，“看到这儿了吗？”他指着画上的一处漩涡。“他在这里签了名，又用黄色覆盖上去了。你仍然能看到那个签名。”

他很不幸地是对的，这惹恼了沙威。

“你怎么知道要找签名的？”他问。

“所有优秀的画家都会在自己的作品上签名，不管是不是仿作。”冉阿让说。

“那你的签名在哪儿呢？”

冉阿让对他眨眨眼：“我从来不在我的伪作上签名。我为什么要这么干？”

“因为你的赝品相当完美，”沙威说，“因为你是个该死的优秀的画家。”

“我真不是。”冉阿让说。

沙威不知道自己是更想掐他呢，还是更想吻他。所以他选择对他呲起牙。

“如果不是看在你技艺高超的份上，我才不会把你拉出监狱。”他几乎是吼着说，“如果你的作品能稍微差一点，我也不至于花了他妈十年才抓住你。”

冉阿让为他拐弯抹角的赞美飞红了脸。沙威又想亲他了。

“你是个白痴。”沙威最后只是这么说。

冉阿让对他的咒骂回以微笑，沙威也瞪了回去。

—

冉阿让仍会闯进他的公寓，沙威已经没脾气了。冉阿让几乎总是会带来些礼物，沙威也几乎总是会告诉他别再给他这些破玩意。沙威为数不多收下的东西就只有咖啡、食物，以及冉阿让的陪伴。他不知道从何时起冉阿让的存在不再令他困扰，反而成了某些完全不同的东西。

—

他发现，冉阿让在缉捕工作方面一塌糊涂。

“她往那边去了。”冉阿让说着，无辜地指着向下的走廊。

“我把你放在这是让你做事的，冉阿让。”沙威厉声说着，抓住他的手腕把他拉下走廊一起追赶那个窃贼，“你为什么不拖住她？”

“她很害怕。”冉阿让说，跟着沙威在黑暗的博物馆中穿梭，“我觉得她应该是初犯。”

“那她就该学会别再做这事。”沙威吼道。

他们跟丢了，在一扇天杀的窗户边上，而这全是冉阿让的错。他冲他咆哮，冉阿让则在他尖锐的言辞下畏缩。

“你到底知不知道我做这些是为了什么？”沙威大吼。他们正站在四楼一扇打开的窗前，窗沿挂着一个爪钩，一根绳子垂到窗外的地面，小偷早已不见踪影。

“我从没想过。”冉阿让说。他甚至连呼吸都没乱，这根本不公平。

“我做这些是因为我想保证别人的安全！”沙威喊道，“我想做的只有保护那些无法保护自己的人。小偷会偷东西，这对受害者不公平。那些窃贼可能会转移或卖掉赃物，但说到底这对他们又有什么好处？只是为了满足一己私欲而已。社会是无法在一个自私自利的世界里运转的。你难道看不到这种个人行为对全局所造成的后果吗？”

冉阿让仍旧沉默，却全神贯注地听着。沙威一只手揉着自己的头发怒视着他。

“法律之所以存在是为了保护人们的安全。”沙威用一种更安静但仍旧懊恼的语调继续道，“你教我明白了法律有时也会出错；但你是个例外，代表不了普遍规律。世上是有不公正的存在的，冉阿让，而且永远都会有。我要是觉得自己能完全改变这一切的话我就是个不自量力的白痴，但我将尽我所能。”

他又伸出手揉起自己的头发来，并遏制住把冉阿让扔出窗户的冲动。冉阿让就是个对他有限耐心的无限挑战。这大概是他在不被打断的情况下对冉阿让说的最长的一段话，这让他感到有一丝奇怪的无助。他本来没想说这么多。

“看在上帝的份上，冉阿让，让我好好工作吧。”他轻声说，“如果按我的方法来，那女孩会面对自己行为带来的后果，并由此明白偷窃无法解决任何问题。”

“她长得很像珂赛特。”冉阿让安静地说。

“珂赛特没那么高，也不是金发的。”沙威冲他低吼，“你已经给了你女儿美好的生活，而我有理由相信她永远不至于堕入如此境地。别瞎操心了。”

冉阿让还是不说话，沙威就检查起了窗户上的那个爪钩。一个他妈的爪钩啊。这是要干嘛？演动作片吗？如果她正如冉阿让猜测的那样是初犯的话，也许这就能解释她为什么还在用这种古董装备了。不过这也还能用就是。至少是件证据，也许他可以从上面找到——

冉阿让抓住了他的手，沙威在这意料之外的触碰下浑身震悚。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”冉阿让说。

“不然你他妈以为我这些年都在干什么？做着好玩的吗？”沙威尖刻地问。

“我从没想过这些。”冉阿让又说了一遍，“我希望我曾想过。”

“好咯，现在你知道了。”沙威咕哝着。

冉阿让仍然没有放开他的手，沙威也没让他松开。


	6. Chapter 6

有时冉阿让会被博物馆叫去咨询安保加强的问题。冉阿让在犯罪时期的名号传得比沙威还响，真是要气死人。不过这仍是项有意义的工作，冉阿让相当乐意去，并把沙威也一并拉上了。

“天窗呢？”沙威问，“我知道你之前用过一次。”

“总不会有错。”冉阿让说。他正蹙着眉，意思就是他觉得沙威的建议不怎么样。这人太礼貌了，不会那么直白地说出来，但他也不是那么难懂。冉阿让不太擅长隐藏自己的表情，他会是个糟糕的骗子。

沙威抱起双臂叹了口气，等着冉阿让的判断。

“由隔壁大楼的屋顶很容易就能闯进南面的窗户。”冉阿让巡了几遍博物馆后说，“并且，我也可以用爪钩——”

“我不敢相信你竟然也用那玩意。”沙威喃喃道。

“有用的。”冉阿让说，“总比徒手爬上一栋这样的四层建筑容易。”

“请告诉我你没这么做过。”沙威努力控制着不让自己的惊恐浮于颜表。

“我……没这么做过？”冉阿让说，显然不是实话。

“你就是不懂得考虑一下自己的安全，对吧？”沙威怒视着他说。

“你是说你在担心我吗？”

“我可没这么说。”

冉阿让对着他笑了。沙威强迫自己移开视线，抱起手臂，装作皱眉的样子。可不能让冉阿让觉得他在乎。

—

 _“我想带你去吃晚餐。”_ 冉阿让新写的那张便利贴。

“不。”沙威回答。他甚至不屑再越过显示器看向对面了。冉阿让真的烦人。

“求你？”冉阿让问。

沙威瞪着自己的电脑：“你难道就没有别的事可做了吗？比如工作？”

他都不用看就知道冉阿让一定在翻白眼。

“没有工作了。”他说。

“总是有工作的。”沙威回答。

“你个工作狂。”

“你说这不是件坏事的。”

冉阿让沉默了一秒钟。接着，更加坚持地：“求求你？”

“不要。”沙威再次吼道，“别再问我了。”

冉阿让安静了，但沙威并没有听见他打字的声音，那他就是又在准备另一张该死的便利贴了。他就没有一天能摆脱冉阿让贴在他显示器上的那些鬼东西的。有一次冉阿让甚至真的给他带了贴纸，星星形状闪闪亮，更适合幼儿园孩子而不是FBI警探的那种，并拿那些东西“装点”了他的电脑。沙威花了整整半小时和一大瓶清洁剂来让它恢复原状。把那些该死的玩意刷下来的全程他都在冲冉阿让大吼，冉阿让则只是恼人地冲他笑。

确实如此，冉阿让画了张两条狗一起吃意大利面的画，其中一只脸两侧长着茸茸的皮毛。他完全摸不着头脑，这也不是冉阿让惯常的画风，所以这大概涉及到了什么流行文化之类的。

“狗不吃意大利面。”沙威说。他一只手揉起那张纸，把它精准地丢到了冉阿让头上。这是他在过去的几个月里掌握的一项新技能。

“你没看过小姐与流浪汉吗？”冉阿让问，一点也没为沙威的报复着恼，“迪士尼的经典之作。”

“我不看电影。”沙威回答。他仍在尝试研究出一种让自己在专心工作时能叫冉阿让离他远点的方法，目前看来还是任重道远。

他还是没听见冉阿让的打字声。

 _“_ _我们能出去散个步吗？”_ 冉阿让的下一张便条上写着。他画了个应该是楼下公园的地方。

“没人拦着你。”沙威回答。

 _“和我一起？”_ 又一张蠢便条上说。这次他画了个亭子，卖咖啡的那种——是和办公室里的狗屎玩意完全不同的好东西。

沙威叹了口气。冉阿让完全知道他的要害，这也很烦人。

“好吧。你请客。”他吼道。

冉阿让冲他露齿而笑，沙威抑制住当着整个办公室的面把他揍翻在地的冲动。那太不专业了。

—

冉阿让第一次离开规定的三英里活动范围时，沙威简直想杀了他。他跟着追踪器的数据，诅咒着一路上遇到的每一个红灯和行人，终于在半小时后追上了冉阿让。当他最后意识到自己在哪儿时，他想把他一刀一刀削死。

那是一个画廊，一个非常熟悉的画廊。沙威终于想起来为什么马德兰这个名字这么耳熟了。

他挤开人群穿过画廊，直直地往追踪器所指的方向前进。画展对他来说总是折磨，这个也没两样。就目前来看，他应该是这里穿着最不正式，也绝对是最怒火冲天的人。

“这他妈是什么？”沙威一在人群中找到冉阿让就嘶声说。

“沙威，”冉阿让友好地笑着，好像刚刚打破了一条绝不能违反的规定的人不是他似的，“真高兴你来了。”

他穿得很正式，竟然，甚至系了一条领带。那领带丑得简直就是罪恶本身，但这是沙威第一次见他穿工作休闲装（至少以冉阿让的穿法来说很休闲）以外的衣服。

严格说来，其实是第二次。多年前在调查冉阿让自己的伪作的时候，沙威曾见过马德兰，正是在这个画廊上。精美的衣装和带着疏离感的举止使他没能认出马德兰，但按理来说他应该要认出来的。多年后的现在他才意识到这一点，这令他难以置信地抓狂。难怪冉阿让觉得他应该知道这个该死的画廊了。

“你为什么在这儿？”沙威咬着牙问。他想把冉阿让就着他那条糟糕的领带直接勒死。

“我一定得在这儿。”冉阿让用一模一样的语气回答，“这是我的年展。所有收入都会用于支持贫困的艺术项目发展。”

当然会是这样。他不该感到惊讶的，毕竟这是冉阿让嘛。

“马德兰先生，”有人走近了，他认真地握住冉阿让的手，“非常感谢您的慷慨捐赠。”

“我的荣幸。”冉阿让微微笑着说。那个表情一闪而逝，与面对沙威时那样的经久不散完全不同。

沙威抱起双臂，控制自己别在冉阿让还在用着假名的时候在大庭广众下冲他嚷嚷，他也在控制着自己别为冉阿让对自己微笑的持续时间感到开心，但后一个尝试失败了。

“我们得走了。”沙威在那人离开后小声说。

“再给我半个小时。”冉阿让回答。

“我为什么要这么做呢？”沙威低吼，“你根本不该出现在这。”

冉阿让移开目光，看向游荡在一幅幅作品间的人群：“他们认为马德兰是个隐士。但这是为了慈善，我的出席是很重要的。你想我带你看看吗？”

“不，”沙威说，“我讨厌艺术。”

但冉阿让还是拉着他一起走了，沙威对此只象征性地抗议了一下。有不少画都是关于城市中的日常生活的，其中大部分场景都被设置在中央公园。它们都很棒；即使沙威欣赏不来艺术，他也能看得出每幅画中蕴藏的技巧。突然，一幅画吸引了他的注意，画面上是一座架在河上的桥，一座非常眼熟的桥。沙威深吸一口气迫使自己冷静下来，这样他就不会在众目睽睽下干出谋杀冉阿让这事了。

“你这幅画是在那天看到我之前还是之后画的？”沙威咬着牙问他。

“都有。”冉阿让回答，“我那天看到你只是因为我正在画这幅画，需要为它找另一个参考角度。”

沙威对此不再置评。那事已经过去两年，时至今日他仍不知该对冉阿让给他的那幅油画作何感想。

冉阿让又闲扯了半个小时，挽着沙威的手臂带他到处转悠。沙威不情不愿地跟着，容忍着冉阿让的絮絮叨叨和挂在他臂上的手。他们引来了一些目光，沙威通通无视。

他们终于得以离开。沙威把冉阿让扯进车里，启动发动机。

“你该让我知道你要去哪里的。”沙威烦躁地说，“你知不知道自己超出了限制范围？”

“知道。”冉阿让回答。他目光垂向大腿，摆弄着那条难看领带的尾端。

“该死的，冉阿让。”沙威训斥道，“你知不知道我花了多少时间才让你的监外工作申请通过？多少工夫？你在 _要求_ 回到监狱里吗？”

冉阿让沉默了一会儿，接着说：“我不知道你这么在乎。”

“我没有。”沙威吼回去，“你让我要疯了。”

冉阿让没有回话，他们默默无语地前进了几分钟。

“我不想再去监狱里见你。”沙威最后说，静默的气氛叫他不安，“那很难受，得开那么久的车，还得被迫看你留那难看的胡子。”

“我不会再不打招呼就这么做了。”冉阿让说，“我没想到你会愿意来。”

“我当然不想去。”沙威抱怨道，“你是个白痴，居然干得出这种蠢事。我去只是因为你在限制范围外需要有人监管。”

“你会再去吗？”

沙威瞪着他：“反正你有没有我盯着都会这么干。”

在下一个红灯他把手放在中控台上时，冉阿让的手覆了上来。

“我恨你。”沙威说。

冉阿让收紧了他的手指，而他并没有阻止。

—

他们继续办案，有冉阿让多出一份力总比没有好。沙威没法否认把冉阿让弄出监狱对他的办案纪录确实有些好处，因为冉阿让总是毫不犹豫地指出一幅赝品或一种闯入途径。但他仍是个彻头彻尾的烦人精。

“噢。”他们最近的一个案子中，冉阿让一看到那幅画就发出了这样的声音。他眨了几次眼，好像见到它相当惊讶似的。

“干嘛？”沙威烦躁地问。

“这绝对是一幅赝品。”冉阿让说，听起来怔怔的。

“你怎么可能知道的？”沙威问，这还不到三十秒，肯定不够时间——

“这是，呃，”冉阿让看起来有些不好意思，“这是我画的。”

沙威抓住了这片刻的沉默来平复自己的呼吸。太难了。

“那原作他妈在哪儿呢？”沙威气炸了。

“现在？我不知道耶。”冉阿让回答，“我几年前就卖给一个销赃的了。”

“几年，冉阿让？”沙威音调上扬，“这幅赝品到底在这待多久了？”

冉阿让咧了咧嘴：“可能四五年？”

他总有一天要杀了冉阿让，不留痕迹的那种。

—

如果冉阿让想的话，他也可以变得很残暴。不知怎的，沙威忘了这一点。

“操，冉阿让。”沙威看着那个冉阿让的对手。冉阿让身上几乎没带伤，除了拳头上的擦伤。它们还没被处理过，之后可能会需要照料，但眼下沙威更担心那个倒在地上，嘴唇破裂，鼻梁也绝对断了的男人。一把枪躺在地上，显然是被人踢得远远的。冉阿让厌恶枪支。他厌恶一切暴力。

听到沙威的声音，冉阿让放下拳头眨着眼，像是才看到眼前的景象似的。他后退了一步，似乎两秒内就要崩溃。

“这是你做的吗？”沙威问，但他其实知道答案，冉阿让的驻点离他并没有那么远。

“我——”冉阿让的声音听起来就跟沙威一样震惊，“我觉得我失控了。”

沙威不可置否：“我不知道你还保留着那种能力。”

冉阿让轻轻抽噎了一下。“那不是你可以丢掉的东西。”他提起一个微笑，但一看就只是在勉强，也很快散去了，“我希望我已经失去它了。”

“好吧。”沙威看着地上那支枪，“事情本来可能会更糟糕的。”

“他那时要朝你开枪。”冉阿让说。

沙威不知道自己听到冉阿让是把某个想伤害他的家伙揍得屁滚尿流是什么心情。他可能应该谢谢他，但沙威不太擅长向人道谢，尤其是向冉阿让。

“那他没成功。”沙威说。这听起来可有点傻。他清了清嗓子，张开嘴，但那些话最终也还是没说出口。他移开视线转而说：“我会确保这件事不会成为你档案上的污点。”

“我没想伤害他的。”冉阿让说，手臂无力地垂在身侧。

“他拿着一把枪，还准备用了。”沙威烦躁地说，“你只是做了必要的事。”

“我没必要做 _这些_ 啊！”他指向地上那个被击倒的男人，脸上满是自厌，“这就像……就像是过去的二十年都不曾发生一样。”

“你又在说傻话了。”沙威告诉他。

“沙威，我可能杀死他！”冉阿让双手抱头，颤抖着喘了口气，“我还以为我已经不会再这样了呢。”

沙威不知该作何回复。他从不安慰别人。他也不知道该 _怎么_ 安慰别人。那完全是冉阿让的领域。

“我会找别人来给这家伙上手铐。”沙威说。冉阿让显然为自己的行为颇受打击，待在这儿不会对此有任何帮助。“走吧。我车上有个急救包，你的手需要看看。”

冉阿让犹豫着，低头看了看那个失去意识的男人，接着顺从地跟了上去。

沙威把他安置在他的副驾座上，车门敞着，从储物柜掏出了急救包：“让我看看你的手。”

“我自己能做的。”冉阿让抗议道。

“把手他妈伸出来，冉阿让。”沙威喝道。

冉阿让乖巧地伸出了手。一如既往，他的手指上带有颜料的斑点，掌纹间炭笔屑发黑。仍是一如既往，他的双手温暖，布满老茧却叫人心安。沙威努力不去想后面那几部分。会让他分心。

“你是个疯子，我恨你。”沙威在用消毒剂擦着冉阿让裂开的关节时轻声说。他的动作算不得温柔，但冉阿让没有抱怨。

“你应该这么想。”冉阿让静静地说，“我几乎杀了他。”

“但你没有。”沙威指出。

“他甚至得上医院，沙威！”冉阿让的手紧绷着，像是又想攥掌成拳，“我发过誓不会再处于那样的暴力的阴影之下。”

沙威不知该说些什么，所以他不发一语。这个夜晚很冷，在沥青路面上跪了这么久后他的膝盖已经尖叫着要杀了他了，但他还是尽己所能认真将冉阿让的手用纱布包扎好。

“还记得我刚打破假释那会儿吗？”冉阿让最终打破了静默。

沙威把冉阿让被包好的那只手放回他的膝头，开始另一只：“当然记得。我那一周买酒花的钱比我这辈子其他时候花在酒精上的钱加起来还要多。”

冉阿让没有笑：“我烂透了。如果不是遇到了那个好人，我可能还是和原来一样暴力自私。”

沙威继续将注意力集中在手中包扎冉阿让关节的工作上，并没有说话。如果他给他足够的空间的话，冉阿让可能会更完整地说出他的故事。沙威没法骗自己说他对将冉阿让从曾经的野兽变为眼前的善人的事不感兴趣。

“一座教堂给予了我庇护，但我转眼就偷了他们的银器。”冉阿让忏悔道。“很快他们就抓住了我，我被带回教堂，却被宽恕了。给予了我食物与护佑的那个神父原谅了我，将我偷走的银器作为礼物赠与我，说他为上帝赎回了我的灵魂。我承诺过我会改变，我也努力了。”他悲哀地笑了笑，“显然，我还改变得不够多。”

“已经够多了。”沙威皱着眉说。

“我想杀了他，沙威。”冉阿让说，“我之前也有过这种想法。”

“但你没有这么做。”沙威说。他对冉阿让的记录了如指掌，“你是个贼，但不是个杀人犯。”

冉阿让却没表现出任何听进去了的迹象。“我那么努力尝试去改变了。”他的声音轻若耳语，“我不想再伤人了。”

沙威不知该如何作答，双手在冉阿让包着绷带的关节上顿了一会儿。尽管真正受了伤的只有他的手，冉阿让看上去仍备受打击。他双目通红，肩膀了无生气地耷拉着。

“你为什么继续偷东西？”沙威转而问。

“正常的生活方式不适合我。”冉阿让筋疲力尽地耸耸肩，“我给自己做了几个假身份，因为我无法忍受再回到监狱中去。我觉得我可以用自己的其他能力来做些好事，而不是只会诉诸暴力。”

“偷窃才不是好事。”沙威反射性回答，“连着二十年把我搞得焦头烂额才不是好事。”

“只有你这么觉得。”他的嘴唇提起一个几乎称得上是微笑的弧度。

沙威哼了一声，挑起一边眉毛：“那都是因为你在烦我而且一直在烦我。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。”

沙威松开了冉阿让的手，对自己的成果不知怎的还挺满意。看着是有点笨拙，但他又不是专业医护人员。在此之前，沙威除了自己的伤之外从未处理过别人的伤口。转过头去，他看见那个贼和她意识全无的搭档已被拘留。他们确实已经不需要再待在这儿了。

“走吧。”沙威说，收起他的急救包站了起来。跪了这么久，他的膝盖痛得要命。“时间不早了，我都快饿死了。”

冉阿让面对突然转变的话题眨眨眼：“你想去哪儿呢？”

“不知道。”沙威回答，“随便哪，开着就行。也许丹尼家？”

“丹尼家不错。”冉阿让马上说。

“我请客。”沙威在爬上驾驶座时说。他仍然不信任由冉阿让来开车，他车技很可能奇烂无比。

“不，我可以——”

“操你的，冉阿让，”沙威毫无恶意地骂道，“我又不是那个把某个持枪的家伙打得屁滚尿流的。你实在是不负责任。我来请客。”

冉阿让脸上浮现了一个小小的微笑和一团红晕：“你坚持的话。”

沙威对他皱起了眉。

“我恨你。”

—

他们还是时不时地就会从办公室其他人那里收获奇怪的眼神。因为冉阿让很烦人，而沙威在忍耐他的破事上表现出了比忍耐别人多得多的耐心。这推理并不难，冉阿让做的差不多每一件事如果换个人来试试的话那人早被埋了。

有时那样的眼光甚至来自夏布耶。他会带着忍俊不禁的表情看着他们，并给沙威一个会意的眼神。沙威不理他。反正他和冉阿让的关系是什么样的不关他的事。说起来，即使是沙威本人也不确定该怎么定义这样的关系。冉阿让有时会伸手够他的手，大部分时候沙威听之任之；他时不时还是会闯进他的公寓给他做晚饭，虽然事实是沙威已经又换了一次锁；他总是在他的显示器上留便条和涂鸦，沙威也总会把那些愚蠢的东西一张一张看完。

—

“你觉得珂赛特应该去上钢琴课吗？”冉阿让有一天突然问他，“她似乎挺有兴趣的，而且她也参加了学校的合唱团。”

“这跟我怎么想有什么关系？”沙威问。

他们正坐在公园的长椅上，又一次；沙威正喝着冉阿让买的咖啡，又一次。

“因为她喜欢你啊。”冉阿让简单地说。

“这可不是个好理由。”沙威说。

冉阿让盯着自己的鞋尖沉默了一会儿：“因为我喜欢你？”

“你是在问我还是在告诉我？”沙威这么问主要是想看冉阿让脸红。冉阿让没在看他，因此也看不到他脸上逗乐的表情，“我知道啊。”

“喔。”冉阿让说，听起来几乎有点失望。

冉阿让是个笨蛋。沙威叹了口气，接着小心地抓起冉阿让的手，把两人交握的手藏在他们中间，放在长椅上。他们肩擦着肩，坐得离彼此很近，这还是在公共场合呢。沙威可不想在大庭广众下表现出任何喜爱，那太恶心了。不过，他似乎并不讨厌像这样握着冉阿让的手。

“这也不是个好理由。”沙威说着，嘬了一口咖啡。

冉阿让似乎惊呆了，愣愣地看着他。

“干嘛？”沙威烦躁地问。

“我没想到你——”

“闭嘴。”沙威说，“我还是恨你。”

冉阿让大笑起来，肩膀又往沙威那儿靠了点。“看看我们，”他笑着说，“我们是怎样的一对啊。”

“是啊。”沙威说。

—

“那对你身体不好，你知道的。”冉阿让看着沙威手指间夹着的烟。

“我在注意了。”沙威嘴上这么说着，还是长长地吸了一口烟，如往常那样向窗外吐着烟雾。

冉阿让蹙着眉，对烟草味皱了皱鼻子：“你考虑过戒烟吗？”

“没认真想过。”沙威回答。他从来没有戒烟的理由。

他在第二天出门时买了尼古丁贴片，并告诉自己这不是为了冉阿让。

—

“你 _他妈_ 以为自己在做什么？”

冉阿让给了他一个他完全熟悉的愧疚眼神。他的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，衣料裂的裂脏的脏，今天之后肯定不能再穿了。沙威注意到他在试图掩饰自己带跛的走姿，这只是加剧了他的怒火。

“我只是想——”

“想帮忙？”沙威抢他一步说完了这个句子，他已出离愤怒了，“ _‘待在这儿’_ 这句话你哪个字听不懂？”

“沙威——”

“我只要求你做这一件事！就他妈一件！”沙威怒吼道，“服从命令真的有他妈这么难吗？你一定非得挑战我的耐性吗？”

冉阿让畏缩着微微后退。

“你偷了辆车，违反了天知道多少交通规则，上了一辆火车，然后他妈 _跳下了一辆行进中的火车_ 。”把冉阿让在此时此刻就地掐死的想法几乎令他无法抵抗，“你可能搞砸整个行动！”

“他可能会跑掉。”冉阿让反驳，“我知道你在这案子上花了多少心血，我不能就这么让他——”

“我他妈不在乎什么案子！”沙威咆哮道。冉阿让总是鲁莽地直接把自己甩进危险的境地中，已经太多次了，每次他能活下来都只是卡点碰巧而已。他再也无法忍受冉阿让这么对他了。

冉阿让的表情变得有些疑惑：“你在——”

沙威扯住冉阿让的头发，把他们的嘴唇撞在了一起。他不在乎周围还有一头雾水的犯人和一堆警员看着。冉阿让跳下火车被歹徒追赶的画面在他脑海中燃烧。每次他干出这种事沙威都得减寿好几年。操他的冉阿让和他鲁莽愚蠢的殉道者思维。

冉阿让发出了一个惊讶的气音，沙威对此只是加大了手中抓握的力道。冉阿让的嘴唇很干，尝起来带着隐约的尘土气息，他对此并不惊讶，考虑到他几分钟前 _从一辆他妈的火车上跳了下来_ 。他感觉到冉阿让的手搭上了他的防弹衣，在他开始回吻的时候让他们的身体紧紧相依。他技术不太好，但说实话沙威也一样。他们是怎样的一对傻瓜啊。

“我他妈恨死你了。”沙威退开时说。他还在瞪着冉阿让：“你想害我心脏病发吗让？”

冉阿让眨着眼，他蜷在沙威身上的手指又握得紧了些。“不？”他不确定地说。

沙威又吻上了他，一来是因为他可以，二来是因为他还在生他的气。他能感觉到冉阿让贴着他嘴唇的微笑，于是又皱着眉推开了他。

“别这样做。”他低吼。

“别这样做什么？”冉阿让无辜地问。

“别在我要亲你的时候笑。”

冉阿让只是笑得更开心了。

“天呐，我恨你。”沙威喃喃道，“别再跳火车了。”

“不敢保证。”冉阿让说。就一个几分钟前刚死里逃生的家伙来说他也太高兴了一点。

沙威恶狠狠瞪着他，接着猛地转身投身于他该死的工作中去，留反应过来的冉阿让急忙小跑跟上。

—

冉阿让似乎并不介意沙威拒绝在公共场合表达爱意，能偶尔小心翼翼地抓住他的手或者在沙发上把冰凉的脚搁沙威大腿下暖着就够叫他满意啦。前者为他的感性赚来一个白眼，后者换来了一个瞪视和诸如冉阿让要真这么冷的话就至少得套双袜子之类的抱怨。但他从没在这个过程中制止过他。

“我刚刚突然想到。”冉阿让突然从自己的素描本里抬起头来。他冷冰冰的脚放在沙发上，离沙威的腿还有最后几英寸距离，沙威完全能想象到他一会儿要对自己的腿做什么，而且他现在八成又是在画沙威。这人太好猜了。

沙威把自己的目光从笔记本上撕下来放到冉阿让身上。他平时甚至在说话时也基本不停笔，但这次铅笔摩擦画纸的声音消失了。

“你不是个被定罪的犯人。”冉阿让说。

“显然如此。”沙威面无表情地说，“你为什么要告诉我我已经知道的事？”

“那你可以领养珂赛特吗？”

沙威眨了眨眼。他从没考虑过以任何方式成为一位家长。理论上来说，他大概是可以收养珂赛特的。冉阿让已经学会遵守规则了，除了偶尔几次他要以马德兰的身份出现以外。而夏布耶也绝对知道他们俩之间都有些什么了，如果那些自鸣得意的气人微笑可以当作参考的话。该死，夏布耶甚至可能很支持他。他总是劝沙威在工作外多一点个人生活，叫人无法忍受。

“我……没看出为什么不能。”沙威犹豫着回答。

冉阿让满怀希望地看着他，而沙威此时已经没心思瞪回去了，他呆呆地凝望着虚空中的一个点。他，孤儿沙威，一位 _父亲_ ——至少法律层面上是这样。太荒唐了，但他也已目睹了冉阿让和他女儿之间的爱，那样的感情甚至跨越了各种障碍。冉阿让总是盼着每周与珂赛特共度的星期六，而沙威总是想将自己的存在感降到最低，尽管他们父女俩显然都想把他也扯进谈话里。

“我会考虑的。”过了一会儿，沙威说道。

冉阿让对他笑了，沙威皱起了眉。

“滚开。”他小声说。

冉阿让把他的脚埋进了沙威大腿底下，这次沙威甚至没有抱怨一声。

—

他有天回到家，发现一个文件夹正无辜地躺在咖啡桌上。

“不。”他立刻说。

“为什么不？”冉阿让在厨房里问。他正在用卷尺和素描本搞些什么东西，沙威问都不想问。

“首先，偷东西犯法。”沙威说。

“这以前也没有阻止过我们。”

沙威恨死了冉阿让这样直接把他也带上。

“其次，如果你被抓住的话就再别想从监狱里出来。”沙威继续道。

“能抓住我的人只有你。”冉阿让说。

不幸的是，他是对的。如果他们能找个法子不留痕迹地把原作放回去，他们甚至不会引起怀疑。沙威作为警探的名声从未被动摇过，即使冉阿让像八爪鱼一样紧紧缠着他。

该死的冉阿让注意到他在犹豫，于是在沙发上坐下打开了文件夹。

“来看这个女人。”冉阿让指着某一页。

沙威叹了口气，走过去在他旁边坐下。不把案子给沙威看看是冉阿让不会放过他的。他一坐下冉阿让的手就叫人恼火地缠了上来，而沙威竟然叫人恼火地不想挣开。

“她不知用了什么方法，合法地经营着一家血汗工厂，雇佣非法移民为她的时尚工业工作，据说这样他们就能得到签证。”冉阿让继续说。

“我敢说他们之间肯定没人真的得到了签证，而且工作条件和薪资待遇都是非人道的。”沙威说。他恨死了冉阿让把他扯进这些事里。他尤其恨，有时，冉阿让竟然是对的。

冉阿让点了点头，为他正确的猜测扯出一个疲惫的笑：“我知道严格说来他们不算合法居民……”

“正因如此她才挑上了他们。”沙威以一声心烦意乱的叹息作出了总结。冉阿让当然想救那些人于水深火热，他们需要一些帮助才能安身立命。所有人都脱不出冉阿让善良与仁慈的圣光普照范围，除了那些作恶多端者，虽然事实是他们有时将将好落在法律可容忍的边界内。

沙威在这事上没法拒绝他，否则冉阿让可能会自己跑去抢她。如果他被捉到的话，他终此一生都别想再看到监狱围墙外的世界，沙威所作出的一切努力将付诸东流，这绝对是他无法忍受的。尤其是他已经动了领养冉阿让的女儿的念头。

冉阿让正盯着他，等待着他最终的决定。他双眼温柔敦厚，一如既往；他双手暖意融融，一如既往。

他被惹恼了，一如既往。

在他自己反应过来之前，沙威已经扯住了冉阿让的头发吻上他，他恨自己无法为冉阿让又把自己扯进他又一个滑稽的计划而恨他。冉阿让的双唇温暖，他很快就握住了沙威的手。要阻止冉阿让的烦人行径，这方法可比单纯地朝他嚷嚷叫人愉快多了。冉阿让一只手温柔地抚上他的脸，并不介意沙威扎人的腮鬓。他似乎从未介意过沙威身上即使是最丑陋的部分，他残酷无情的那部分，却曾是他生命中所知的一切。他将自己的全身心都交与了冉阿让，知道这总是无法避免的，他们数十年的共舞终于画上了一个句号。冉阿让将沙威的心捧在掌中，沙威甚至不曾知道它的存在，直到冉阿让将其唤醒。沙威没法违心地说自己讨厌冉阿让刺激他做出的这些改变。

一会儿后，沙威退出这个吻时发现冉阿让正冲着他微笑，眼中满是真实的快乐。

“我恨你。”他说，试图在看向冉阿让的眼神中带上一些狠厉，但恐怕他失败了。他竟然允许冉阿让将他牵扯其中，这实在是荒唐透顶。

这熟悉的声明只是让冉阿让的笑意更浓。

“好吧，”沙威仍瞪着他，叹了口气，把目光转向那个文件夹，“让我们再犯一次法吧。


End file.
